The Angel and the Devil
by Storm And Darkness
Summary: The Sons of Ipswich believed the hell was over, but when Chase returns with two warring sisters in tow a new, deadly game of trust and loyalty begins. Who, if anyone, can they believe? The moralistic Riley or her sister Katherine? After all, people say blood is thicker than water but is the will to do what's right stronger? Despite past posting mistakes this is NOT a SPN fic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo guys, Darkness here. So…This will be a strange and yet exciting journey. We'll have some warnings after Storm and I have both done our little Author's notes and I warn you there is quite a list. We roll with the plan that we each get an AN per chapter if we want it, but whoever wrote the chapter gets the first words. I don't have much else to say other than…Let the madness commence!**

___A/N2: Here it begins! Our finished collab multi-chapter product and also the end of an era! It's so exciting! Enjoy it guys!_

_**Warnings: OCs, returning from the dead, character deaths, murder, spoilers for the film, suicidal themes, sibling rivalry, straight pairings, psychological illness, spell work and violence.**_

The wind billowed through the trees of Ipswich wood wildly, shaking the branches roughly as it ripped leaves off of them so they flew in spirals in the air. In the shadows of the trees, protected from the wind by the beaten branches, were two girls both floating around a clearing that had not been used for a hundred years – the witch's clearing; Hirasaid. They were both intent on what they were doing. One, a black haired woman clad in a corset top and jeans, walking around quietly and wafting a braid of sage around the clearing carefully. The other, blonde and dressed simply in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, sweeping the leaves daring to float into their place of residence. For a while they were silent, hidden within the confines of the trees until the blonde broke the quiet with a mocking tone.

"You seem nervous, little sister," she mocked as she carefully moved aside branches and leaves from the necessary area. The brunette, Riley, with the clump of gently burning and smoking sage in her hand, she moved around the area that her sister was cleaning, muttering pleads and gratitude's to various deities. She paused in her murmuring briefly.

"Of course I am Katherine, this is intense stuff," she retorted sounding irritated.

The blonde, Katherine, smirked, as she continued her task.

"You worry too much, with me here; we'll totally succeed," she informed. Riley glanced up in order to glare at her.

"Shut up, the quicker we get this over with, the better," she growled, before continuing her prayers and mutters. Her elder sister simply shot an amused glance in her direction in response and continued with her task, she'd nearly finished anyway. She continued kicking and brushing back dirt leaves and branches carefully, clearing a circle of about a nine metre diameter. They'd decided that should be large so it was easier to do what they need to. The dirt underneath was hard, so they would have to use salt to draw the circle, as opposed to chalk. Riley, the little goody-too-shoes, had brought everything they needed in her A4 sized bag. Riley continued going around each part of the designated area purifying it with the sage.

"I'm done, Miss Shoes," Katherine remarked, glancing at her sister.

"Miss shoes?" Riley hissed in response, holding up the sage. "Extinguish this."

"Yes ma'am," the elder sister agreed, saluting her sarcastically. She drew a small jet of water out of the ground and extinguished the sage. The dark haired girl glared at her, and slipped the singed wad of herb in her pocket.

"Would you be serious?" She snarled, kneeling and drawing five wooden bowls out of her bag, four were small average sized bowls and the last was about three times the size of them. She also withdrew six plain white candles which she stood in the largest bowl. Katherine rolled her eyes before picking up a large container of salt and started to work on drawing the required circle around the area they'd cleaned and purified. Riley briefly glanced at her to make sure she was doing it right, dying to find something to criticise. Finding none, she then placed the bowls on the floor. The larger one in the middle, and the other four positioned around it. She drew a stick of incense out of her bag and placed it in one of the bowls. She scooped up a large handful of dirt and placed it in another. Once Katherine had formed and closed the circle she walked over. She knelt down next to her sister, humming casually. She then pulled some water from the ground and pushed it into the bowl. Riley nodded once; she then drew out matches and lit the candles, one which was placed in the middle bowl with the incense. Looking at the candles, she made the flames strengthen, and made sure that the incense was properly lit. It was, and it sent tiny bits of gently scented smoke curling into the air. The blonde reached into the bag; she pulled out a ceremonial athame, which she placed near the middle bowl with the single candle in and a small pouch holding their carefully prepared smudge stick.

"Didn't forget anything, did you? I know what you're like," she stated bitchily.

"What the hell do you take me for?" Riley hissed, glaring at her sister. She hesitated briefly, sending her a haughty glance. "Now, do you know what we have to do?"

"Oh no, it's not like you've told me enough," the elder girl growled sarcastically. "Incense for air, the candles for the ritual to represent fire and the bowls of Earth and water are so self explanatory, that I'm sure even you get it. The athame and the bowl in the middle are for sacrificing blood. The smudge stick will be used during the spell, I'll say the first part of the spell, and you'll cut yourself in the process, then you'll immediately pick up where I left off and I'll cut myself. We then repeat the spell, me saying the first part, and you finishing it off," she intoned mockingly; repeating the words that her sister had told her about a hundred times; the stupid worrying bitch. The younger sister glared at her.

"Bitch," she growled simply. "Let's get on with this." She sat down in front of the bowls and crossed her legs. The blonde rolled her eyes and muttered something about her being an uptight little bitch and then sat besides her, mirroring her position. Riley pulled out the Smudge stick and lit it using one of the candles, the scent of the mingled herbs gently wafted from it, she handed it to her sister who started to streak it up and down in the air in front of her. The blonde waited until the other girl picked up the athame and held her wrist above the bowl, positioned above the candle flame with the knife pressed into her flesh.  
Katherine begun to recite the first part of the spell; the words full of ancient power.

"**Temerarius is ritus quod illa lacuna  
Nos precor sententia elatum nostrum mos  
Nos queso sentential," **she intoned.  
Riley pulled the knife across her wrist ruthlessly as soon as her sister begun, her blood dripped into the flame, and hissed, flowing down the candle. The air seemed to become more humid, thicker, the ground and air vibrated gently.

**"Permissum nostrum cruor redimio per veneficus  
permissum nostrum cruor reperio suus  
Recipero nostrum vitualamen , quod reverto him," **Katherine's voice grew in strength, the vibrating grew stronger, the air humming gently now. In sync with each other, Katherine and Riley switched objects, Riley taking the smudge stick, and Katherine taking the athame. The blonde girl repeated her sister's action; offering a blood sacrifice in the same way.

**"Addo him nobis , nos queso vos  
Audite nostrum votum , sentio vox  
Tribuo nostrum votum , reverto him," **Riley recited, the ground begun to shake vigorously and an eerie glow began to spread across the floor; forming in the shape of a body. The glow began to increase rapidly.

**"Permissum him transeo ,  
Reverto him obviam nos  
Erigo suus animus , vultus suus somes , reverto him," **the younger sister continued, the glowing shape seemed to be becoming stronger, less opaque. Both girls watched in interest and alarm as they continued. Once again, the dark haired girl had finished and the elder sister began to repeat the first two verses of the spell; her voice strong and slow.  
"**Temerarius is ritus quod illa lacuna  
Nos precor sententia elatum nostrum mos  
Nos queso sentential,"** she repeated, suddenly the blood that wasn't on the candle shot out of the bowl, and was propelled onto the glowing shape. It hissed on impact, bubbling slightly; before rapidly expand, rushing to cover the body entirely, which glowed red for a few seconds. In a matter of mere seconds, the form begun to solidify, slowly becoming corporal.

"**Permissum nostrum cruor redimio per veneficus  
permissum nostrum cruor reperio suus  
Recipero nostrum vitualamen , quod reverto him," **she continued, both her and her sister watching in interest. The shape was now clearly defined, consisting of all of the necessary parts, including a penis. Now that the body was completely formed, the final verse of the spell needed to be said; to resurrect the boy. Riley, upon seeing the boy's naked-ness, flushed and quickly took up the rest of the spell.

"**Addo him nobis , nos queso vos  
Audite nostrum votum , sentio vox  
Tribuo nostrum votum , reverto him," **she recited. The two sister's glanced up as bright orbs of lights zipped from the each of the bowls with the elements in, they hummed in the air, rotated and then hovered over to the currently motionless body.

"**Permissum him transeo ,  
Reverto him obviam nos  
Erigo suus animus , vultus suus somes , reverto him." **On the last line Riley's voice rose, and the orbs of light shot into the prone form lying on the ground. It jolted several times, the eyes, mouth and nose glowing with the combined lights.A gust of wind swept the area, extinguishing the candles and the incense but the body glowed so brightly, that the girls had to shield their eyes. After several moments, the glow faded, and the body was left in all its naked and breathing glory. Moments later, the boy gasped into consciousness, breathing in the cold air and the shock of living. His eyes snapped open, and he sat up, his eyes flickered around clueless, trying to work out what was going on; they settled on the two girls. One smirking and the other staring with wide eyes. Who the hell were they? And more importantly…how was he, Chase Collins, alive?


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N1: Storm here. So now Chase is back and the sisters have been introduced. Onwards then...do you have a favourite sister yet? I'm with the psycho ;) _

**A/N2: Dude, who the hell are these crazy girls? They're crazy! Crazy authors…Crazy people…See the correlation here?**

Chase was in shock. The last thing he remembered was fighting Caleb and now he was lying in the middle of a forest with two weird girls staring at him. He wasn't sure what was happening, but he intended to find out. He jumped to his feet swiftly and turned to the girls. The blonde one was openly leering at him while the brunette looked rather embarrassed.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" he demanded when neither of them said anything. "I mean, who the hell are you?" He glanced down at himself briefly then flinched in alarm when he noticed he had no clothes on. Suddenly the girl's expressions made sense. "Why am I naked?"

"Well, we're not complaining," the fair haired one replied, looking him up and down with a smirk. "Nice abs you got there." The other rolled her eyes and passed him a pair of jeans from her bag. He took them hurriedly and pulled them on, cheeks flushing slightly red.

"I'm Riley and this pervert is Katherine," she informed him with a small, encouraging smile. Chase glanced between them nervously, unsure if he could trust them or not.

"Where are we?" he asked warily.

"In Glaze wood, just outside the grounds of Spencer Academy," Riley answered helpfully. Chase immediately pegged her as the 'nice' sister, particularly when Katherine decided to added her own response.

"That's in Ipswich, just in case you're an idiot."

"Thanks," Chase replied sarcastically, giving the blonde an annoyed look. She just grinned at him with a dark gleam in her eyes.

"So, do you want help killing the sons of Ipswich then?" she asked, raising her eyebrows in a mocking manner. Chase shook his head in disbelief. Was this girl actually for real?

"Killing them?" he repeated. "It didn't work the first time and it's definitely not gonna work the second. In all honesty I might as well not bother."

"Aw shame," Katherine replied, sounding disappointed. "There was me thinking you were going to be at least a little bit fun and it turns out you're just a pretty face."

"Hey, who said we were going to kill the sons of Ipswich in the first place?" Riley snapped, glaring at her sister. Katherine turned to her briefly with a chuckle.

"I did. After all, we both know I'm in charge. My power is stronger than yours; water beats fire hands down," Katherine told her smugly. Chase's eyes widened as Riley growled deep in her throat, clenching her fists.

"We never agreed to that," she hissed at the blonde, ignoring the boy with them. The candle flames suddenly rose up to an unnatural height, their orange glow increasing dangerously as the fire flickered in the dark.

"I'm sorry sister. I didn't know you had to agree on anything. I was under the impression you were just my little minion in all this," the elder girl retorted in a sardonically sweet tone.

"You bitch!" Riley seethed, anger flashing in her crystal eyes. Chase frowned in confusion. Their arguing didn't truly sound like the trivial bickering of sisters but enemies on the verge of war. It didn't seem right.

"Now, now," Katherine scolded and, as suddenly as they seemed like enemies they seemed like bickering siblings again. "Watch your language. There's a potential sex slave present."

"You did not just call me a sex slave," Chase interrupted, pissed off at her presumption and the uncertainty he was currently feeling.

"No, I called you a _potential _sex slave," the blonde corrected coolly "Riley needs to loosen up a bit. Maybe you can help her out?" Chase briefly looked the raven haired girl up and down, recognising the teasing for what it was in an instant, and grinned deciding to play along.

"I actually might take you up on that one."

"Excuse me?" Riley said incredulously, glaring at the warlock before rounding on her sister "Do you constantly have to undermine and embarrass me?"

"I was under the impression that that was an older sister's job." There was a short, tense moment of silence following Katherine's retort and Chase studied each of them in turn throughout it. Katherine seemed like a bigger danger than her sister at the moment but Riley seemed to have a more volatile personality. As soon as he had judged it Riley snarled, finally responding to her sister's cold words.  
"That's it!" she exclaimed and the flames of the candles suddenly jumped off their wicks, flying at the blonde girl with increased ferocity "Burn in hell!" Chase stared in shock at the fire as it shot towards the elder of the two girls he had only just met. Katherine didn't seem worried by the display, not bothering to move in any way. He expected the flames to burn her immediately on contact but they never even reached her. At the last moment a thick shield of clear water shot out of the earth in front of her protectively, extinguishing the fire in seconds.

"When will you learn Riley?" she asked as the water returned to the ground, studying her nails indifferently. "Water always wins."

"Shut up!" the dark haired girl shouted, more fire appearing in her hands and flying at the blonde. Chase watched the sisters in fascination as Katherine dodged it expertly, rolling to her left as Riley advanced with a dangerous look glowing in her eyes.

"Why do you have to be so annoying?" Katherine asked, ducking from another fiery blast with apparent ease. Riley gave her humourless smile, mocking her as the other girl had done just minutes previously.

"I was under the impression that that was a younger sister's job," she mimicked, closing in on her sibling.

"Well isn't that bitchy," the elder girl commented with an amused expression on her pale face. Riley just took a threatening step closer, clearly not sharing her sister's delight. Without warning Katherine dropped her defensive stance and kicked out at the other girl's stomach when she got close enough, winding her. Riley stumbled back with a groan but managed to keep her footing, although the fire she had been forming in her hands spluttered and died down a little.

"Son of a bitch!" she cursed, getting her breath back swiftly. An amused expression appeared on Katherine's face at her words.

"Bad comeback sis, one I'm female and two…we share the same mother," she retorted smoothly. Riley let out a shriek of rage and threw herself at the blonde, looking fully intent on killing her sister in the most painful way she possibly could. At this Chase felt a sliver of undiluted fury slice through him. He ground his teeth together to curb his anger upon realising exactly what they were fighting about. They both wanted control. They were fighting for _dominance._ Chase mentally hissed at the thought - he was in charge here. True, he didn't know them very well yet but they had brought him here against his will and so they would serve his purpose. No arguments. A second after his realisation Chase decided he was done watching their pathetic little punch-up and it was time for him to break it up with a controlling hand. Forcing his way between them, he grabbed hold of the front of Katherine's t-shirt and Riley's corset top and pushed them roughly away from each other with a low growl.

"Stop this!" he ordered furiously "Stop right now and listen to me! This is what we are going to do. We're going to go to Spencer College and you two are going to enrol there as new students. Then, we're going to kill the 'sons of Ipswich'. Together!" The two girls both stared at him in surprise, looking rather dazed. It was Riley who managed to get grip on herself first.

"I thought you said you didn't want to kill them," she snapped, face twisting into a grimace at his brutal plan. Chase scowled at her - an obvious warning to shut up.

"I changed my mind!" he hissed through gritted teeth. She blinked at him in confusion at his abrupt violence. "I'm in charge here," he continued threateningly.

"Are you now?" Katherine asked in a tone suggesting challenge as she suddenly found her own sense of reality. She tilted her head to one side as if studying him as she waited for his answer, her blonde hair spilling over one shoulder as she did so. Chase glared at her, eyes flashing black with a deadly combination of power and rage, Riley flinched when she saw the glowing orbs, looking slightly nervous, but her sister didn't move.

"Is that a problem?" Chase growled when it became clear that the blonde girl was not backing down. He challenged her with an insistent gaze, eyes not once returning to their normal magic-free colour. Their eyes locked for a long moment, blue meeting the poisonous black, and silence surrounded the three witches until Katherine laughed suddenly, looking delighted with both Chase and herself.

"Oh no," she replied backing down without any more protest. "That's fine. _Absolutely fine._ You be in charge." Chase frowned at her strange change in behaviour but let it slide, missing the curious look that Riley shot at the elder girl. Katherine was weird, he reasoned, but he wasn't exactly normal either so he couldn't really let it bother him too much without being hypocritical. He shrugged and offered them a small smirk but still kept his voice cool when he next spoke.

"Now that little problem's sorted," he said coldly. "Care to explain exactly who and what you girls are?" The two sisters grinned at him, their smiles identical even though they were, in appearance, complete opposites.

"Well, it's complicated…"


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry guys! Darkness has just pointed out I'm an idiot who posted the third chapter of the wrong story for chapter 3! I'm an idiot! Here's the right chapter!_

**A/N1:Psycho girls and Psycho Chase. What an interesting mix. You know you enjoy our page break of choice.**_  
__A/N2: None of the other sons yet, mores the pity, but we'll be seeing them soon. Here's a little bit of backstory on the girls instead :) _

"Complicated how?" Chase persisted, glaring at the brunette. Katherine rolled her eyes.

"It isn't that complicated, she just likes to over think things to try to make her seem more intelligent," she stated. Riley glared at her, before glancing at Chase.  
"First off; we're sisters. Our Names are Riley and Katherine; respectively. Secondly…we're witches," she admitted, a little apprehensive. Chase glanced between them, frowning.

"Witches? Girls can't get the power," he pointed out icily; obviously thinking that she meant they were like him and the other Sons.

"We're not like the sons of Ipswich," Katherine informed coolly, rolling her eyes. Riley looked around, and nodded.

"No…we're more…Well, we're the Wicca kind of witches; a different kind of witches," she agreed.

"So, you're descendants of witches, or what? You really aren't being very clear," The boy growled, narrowing his eyes. The blonde smiled, amusement flashing in her eyes.

"We were once normal humans, we were interested in magic and always tried spells, but none of it worked," she began, rolling her eyes.

"We weren't going to give up, we were determined to get it to work," Riley added with a slightly reminiscent expression.

"One day; we were performing a spell to call on the elements, and it worked. And that day, we each got control over one element, and any magic we've done since then has worked," the elder girl explained, a slightly sinister smirk slipping onto her face.

"Just like that? And you don't know why it suddenly worked?" Chase demanded incredulously.

"No, we don't. God, what's with all the bloody questions?" Katherine questioned, repressing a knowing smirk. Riley once again gave her sister a curious look; knowing that she was hiding something. Chase gave the blonde a heated glare.

"I want to know is all," he retorted frostily, his tone contrasting the glare. The blonde smirked and shrugged her shoulders, whilst the younger sister watched him apprehensively.

"Right. Let's get out of here and go to Spencer then," She suggested, sounding a bit irritated. The eldest Son nodded, narrowing his eyes as a slight smirk slipped onto his face. Yes…he was looking forward to seeing the Sons of Ipswich and, more importantly, destroying them.

**Angel-Devil-Chase-Angel-Devil-Chase-Angel-Devil-Chase-Angel-Devil-Chase-Angel-Devil**

The enrolment process took far too long for both of the girl's liking; and much to their disdain, they were given a dorm to share. Admittedly; they _had _sort ofexpected this, but it didn't mean they liked it. The sister's had walked with Chase to the dorms and then the trio had parted ways. Katherine looked around and was surprised to find herself actually not to disgusted by the interior of Spencer Academy. Sure, attending high school wasn't ideal, but it would allow them to execute the plan with much more ease. Regardless, it could have been far worse; they could have been attending a public school. Riley, however, had found the exterior more interesting, and the background building as a whole; as she was a bit of a history geek. The younger girl closed the dormitory door once both she and her sister were inside. She crossed leant against the door, crossing her arms and glaring at the fair-haired girl.

"What's with you? Why are you acting so…Smug?" she demanded.

"Whatever do you mean?" Katherine questioned innocently, sitting down on one of the beds and slipping a nail file out of her pocket, casually beginning to file the nails on her left hand.

"The way you backed down in the woods, the way you're behaving as if you know something. What is it?" Riley growled insistently, tapping her foot slightly. Katherine paused and glanced up with a smirk.

"You can be so… ignorant at times," she commented scathingly, rolling her eyes.

"Then enlighten me, oh great one!" The younger girl snapped, narrowing her eyes in anger.

"That ritual we carried out; it had a consequence," the blonde mentioned as she shot her sister a look of superiority and amusement.

"Meaning what, exactly?" Riley demanded; becoming increasingly irritated by her sister's evasive and vague responses.

"You must have noticed how quickly Chase's mood changed, even you aren't that unobservant," the elder girl commented gleefully, returning to her task of filing her nails.

"I'll choose to ignore that comment, other wise I'll end up punching you in the face," the dark haired girl shot back harshly "What of it anyway?"  
Katherine rolled her eyes and unleashed a sigh of aggravation at her sister's incompetence.

"Are you thick? Do I have to spell everything out for you?" she growled. The younger girl narrowed her eyes, and pushed herself away from the door, taking a few steps forwards.

"Katherine, I swear to god; just tell me!" She seethed. The blonde shook her head, tossing her hair slightly.

"Chase has Dissociative Identity Disorder… As a consequence of the ritual. He has two personalities within him now; the one that we saw at first, and then the one that arose whilst we were fighting; the one striving for control. Both of these personalities will be fighting for dominance, and _we_ need to fight for the one that we want," she explained. Riley remained silent; biting at her lower lip whilst she assessed the information. It was true that the theory made sense and now that she thought about it, it was a plausible explanation for the sudden change in the boy.

"The first personality is the one we want in control," the dark haired girl pointed out definitively.

"No, you idiot. We want the second one; he is the one who will be best at helping us achieve our goal in killing the Sons of Ipswich," the blonde countered, narrowing her eyes.

"We don't need to kill the Sons, okay? They haven't done anything!" the younger girl insisted, shaking her head. Katherine glared at her.

"It isn't about that. We need more power. We'd agreed on this, Riley; killing them is the best way to get that power," she informed her sister, icily.

"They don't deserve it, they don't deserve to die," the brunette stated, shaking her head in vehement disagreement.

"We don't even know them. Now is not the time for your moral compass to start spinning! For all we know they may be murders, or rapists. We _need_ more power, Riley. We can control an element each and do spells, that's all. It isn't enough; do you want all kinds of demons, and other witches on our asses, trying to steal our elemental powers?" the blonde seethed, gritting her teeth. The dark haired girl shook her head resolutely.

"No…" She acknowledged slowly. "You know what though? They don't deserve that kind of shit, whatever they're like. I'm not doing this Katherine; and if you decide to carry on without me…then I will stop you." The elder girl chuckled mockingly.

"Oh, really? And how will you do that? With your fire powers?" She jeered "For another thing, you have the dominant part of Chase to compete with now; and he'll kill you. Good luck with that sis."

"If I can't stop it; then I would rather die than witness this all go ahead!" Riley retorted fervently, meaning every word.

"If this is the path you're choosing; then you will die," Katherine pointed out with an expression of cold amusement. "And hopefully, I'll be the one to kill you," she chuckled, before getting up off the bed. Shooting her sister a challenging and amused look; she crossed the room and left the dormitory.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:1 It's time for one of the sisters to meet with one of the sons. This chapter was a bit of a struggle. You should have seen how much editing it took to get it to even this standard!  
_**A/N2: Well…Trouble in paradise so it would seem? Now you gotta understand, these girls don't just have 'normal' sibling problems. That will soon become apparent to you, if it isn't already.**

Riley paced the length of the dorm room repeatedly, muttering obscenities and cursing her elder sister under her breath. So now they were officially on opposing sides. Enemies. The word was cold and bitter and when paired with the image of her sister sounded strange even in her head. With a sigh she flopped heavily onto her new bed and stared up at the ceiling. She could hardly believe that she and Katherine had once been closer than anything – practically inseparable except for a few sisterly spats. Before they'd got their powers they had done everything together; shopping, homework, and cinema trips. Anything you could name that was within legal boundaries. Nowadays the only thing they did together was argue and that was always with each other; never against someone else. That had been when it had all changed; when they got their control over their individual elements and the ability to do magic with the aid of spells and herbs, and Riley knew why. Power had changed Katherine into something that Riley found difficult to explain. The blonde had gone from sweet, doting and easily influenced to cold, bitchy and manipulative. In fact, there was a word for it, hidden in those descriptions – bitch. Katherine was a bitch.

In a way Riley knew she was being slightly hypocritical. Their powers had changed her too, although maybe not as drastically, and she had upset and hurt many people with and because of them. Yet she'd never gone to the same extent as Katherine, who had killed, lied and stolen more than once. Maybe that was why Katherine had control over the one element she couldn't beat with her own. Although, with her destructive nature, Riley sometimes thought her sister would be better suited to fire and she was better suited to water. Whatever god or gods were out there obvious disagreed, giving Katherine the calmer but more powerful element. _Water always wins._ The words kept repeating in Riley's head. Over and over like the ringing of a church bell. Well this time it can't, Riley thought determinedly, shaking her head to try and clear it. After all, fire has to win at least sometimes.

Doesn't it?

_**Riley-Katherine-Riley-Katherine-Riley-Katherine-Riley-Katherine-Riley-Katherine-Riley-Katherine-Riley **_

While her sister worried and cursed in their dorm room, Katherine was wandering around the halls of Spenser Academy with a small smirk painted on her face. Where, she thought, could she go? Preferably, she wanted to find somewhere peaceful and quiet to plan, or even just to get some inspiration on new ways to annoy her sister while they were legitimate enemies. If she was honest with herself Katherine felt odd classing her sister as her adversary but she decided she also kind of liked it. Riley was irritating and maybe she would have to spend less time around her if they weren't constantly playing happy families like the Brady Bunch. Glancing around, she saw a battered sign pointing towards the student library and, smile widening, she headed towards it, unable to hide the fact that even though she was at odds with the person closest to her, she was happy.

_**Riley-Katherine-Riley-Katherine-Riley-Katherine-Riley-Katherine-Riley-Katherine-Riley-Katherine-Riley **_

Reid Garwin was not a happy bunny. Actually he was one seriously pissed off bunny if he had to be branded as a bunny at all. Somehow he'd managed to lose his copy of one of his most expensive textbooks; _The Complete Collection of Psychological Studies Volume 3 – Anxiety and Schizophrenia. _A book that he just so happened to need for his Psychology test on Wednesday and one of the many books that the librarian never let leave the archives, which meant he had to study in the library. (Yes, he does study; he just never pays attention in class. After all, he is Reid Garwin for crying out loud.) If there was one place Reid hated it was the library – it was Tyler's territory. Reid preferred Nicky's or the swimming pool but Tyler loved the library. Apparently it something about the smell of books and the adventure a good piece of fiction could take you on. Reid personally thought that Tyler was talking a bunch of complete and utter bullshit when he said stuff like that. Although he could admit that some books were just awesome, the Dreamcatcher, for example, was amazing. However, now wasn't the time for amazing books like the Dreamcatcher. Now was the time for frustrating and illusive books like the one he had lost. Wandering around the shelves, Reid swore under his breath, completely bewildered. He'd managed to find the non-fiction section – task one complete, but he couldn't find the book he needed anywhere. He didn't have a clue where to look for it either. Vaguely, he wished Tyler was there with him to help find it, but Tyler had gone to some History revision session so he wasn't there with him. Reid let out a low growl of frustration as he continued searching the shelves fruitlessly for the textbook. He was so engrossed in his looking that he didn't notice the blonde girl walking in the opposite direction until he crashed into her, knocking her to the ground.

"Shit! Sorry!" he said, helping her up after regaining his posture. She blinked at him then a small smile formed on her lips.

"No problem," she told him, smoothing out her school skirt from where it had crept up during her fall. "I should have been looking where I was going."

"Yeah…me too," Reid replied, giving her his trademark smirk. She didn't seem fazed by it but her smile widened a little. A second later, Reid realised he didn't recognise her which was a bit surprising. He knew _everyone _at Spencer. Perhaps she was new or something or maybe his memory was shot by his confusion over the library system. He wondered if he should ask her name.

"I'm Katherine," the girl tacked in, effectively answering his unsaid question and informing him that she was, in fact, new rather than someone he just didn't recognise.

"Reid."

"Nice to meet you then Reid," Katherine said sweetly. A flash of some unreadable emotion crossed her eyes and Reid instantly made a mental note of it. Maybe she though he was hot. Most girls did.

"Likewise," he reciprocated politely, forcing himself to make a good first impression. New meat was always interesting and Katherine was quite easy on the eyes, he might as well make the most of it.

"So what are you looking for?" the schoolgirl asked, tilting her head to one side. Reid told her grimly, not wanting to sound stupid but knowing he had to answer the question, and she laughed. "Well you're in completely the wrong section then. This is the Media Studies sector."

"How would you know? I thought you were new." Reid retorted. Katherine shook her head and grabbed his arm before physically leading him to another part of the library.

"I am new, but libraries are actually pretty much the same everywhere. My old school had one just like this," she replied with a shrug, letting go of his arm when they reached another section of shelves. "This is the Psychology sector. You can tell by the numbers on the spines. The Dewey decimal system rocks." Reid raised his eyebrows at her.

"You can actually understand that crap?" he asked, searching the shelves for a copy of his missing book. Katherine nodded. "Guessing you're a bookworm then." Bookworm wasn't normally his type if he was being honest, but she didn't seem like a bad chick. If he got to know her a bit more and flirted a little she might good to hang around with. After all, students are meant to welcome a new pupil, at least that's what the principal was always telling them. There wasn't any harm in it either, right?

"I used to be. Back when I had time and didn't have more important things to worry about," Katherine told him, eyes flickering over to the shelf opposite him. She pulled a book out and passed it over to him gracefully. "Here." Reid took it and glanced at the cover, blinking when the title clearly stated it was the book he was looking for.

"Well that was quick," he replied with a smirk. "So you're good with books. What else are you good at?" She returned his smug smile with one of her own, suddenly seeming a lot more attractive.

"Well…I'm good at a lot of things…"

_**Riley-Katherine-Riley-Katherine-Riley-Katherine-Riley-Katherine-Riley-Katherine-Riley-Katherine-Riley **_

_An hour and a half later…_

Reid laughed loudly at the latest joke Katherine had told him, grinning when she sniggered along with him in amusement. They were still in the library but were sitting at one of the old desks now, Reid's book sat forgotten on the chair next to him. The blonde boy should have been annoyed with this really but he wasn't. He still thought Katherine was interesting but had decided she definitely wasn't girlfriend material for him personally. As sweet as she seemed, Reid could see the bitchy side of her hidden just behind her eyes that he knew he couldn't handle, even as badass as he was. She wanted someone she could get whipped and Reid wasn't ever going to become the doting boyfriend for anyone, far from it, but he liked her and they definitely could be friends. In fact, maybe he could even set some people up with a few dates with her; see if she took anyone's fancy. He was good at getting couple's together, especially when he was being sneaky. His favourite technique had to be the flirting one though – flirt with the girl until the guy gets jealous and makes a move. (Hell, how do you think Caleb and Sarah ever got together because, let's face it, they sure as hell weren't gonna get together without a little pushing.) For Katherine though, he had a much better idea – he was just going to be outright.

"You know I think you should meet some of my friends," he said suddenly, when they had finally recovered from their laughter. Katherine grinned at him, looking interested in the idea.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," he replied "My best friend, Tyler Simms, is a bit of a bookworm too. I think you'd get along really well." The blonde boy ran a hand through his hair as he spoke. He completely believed what he was saying. Besides, Tyler needed a girlfriend. He always seemed a bit lonely nowadays whenever Reid was out on a date, and now Pogue and Caleb both had girls the youngest son was often left to fend for himself.

"Oh, definitely," Katherine agreed, sounding enthusiastic.

"Awesome," he said eagerly before beginning to tell her a bit about the Baby Boy of the covenant, but he didn't notice the sinister flash in her eyes whenever he said Tyler's name. He didn't notice the cruelty in her smirk.

No, Reid didn't notice that he'd just put Tyler at the top of Katherine's hit list.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N1: Oooh, plans are being set in motion guys! And old Chase-y boy gets a surprise. Well, not like a proper surprise as in someone jumping out at him.**

_A/N2: Time to meet the rest of the Ipswich boys, but will they befriend the right sister?_

**The next morning…**

Riley and Katherine hurried along a corridor; heading towards their next lesson and arguing quietly. They still had twenty minutes before their lessons begun, but Riley had made Katherine leave early for fear that they would be late. It must have been clear that the sisters were having a tense and heated conversation, as other students going down the corridor parted and separated to allow them a smoother journey down the hallway, effectively clearing a path for them.

"What the hell did you get up to last night?" Riley demanded, glaring at her sister.

"I really fail to see how that's any of your business, little sister," the blonde mocked.

"Katherine," the raven haired girl growled. The elder sister smirked.

"You'll see."

"What the fuck does that mean?" The younger girl hissed. The fair-haired girl simply gave her a superior look, before vanishing around the corner and heading into the next corridor. Riley cursed quietly, before hurrying after her and briskly catching her up. After their conversation last night, she was now feeling rather uneasy and couldn't help but trust her sister less than ever. She knew that she was up to something. She just wasn't entirely sure of what yet.

"Katherine!" A voice called from behind them. The two sisters' turned away in unison, to discover who the voice belonged to. Katherine smirked upon spotting a familiar face hurrying towards them. Reid, accompanied by the other sons. How Brilliant.

"Who the hell is that?" the brunette girl growled, shooting her sister a frustrated and wary glance.

"Reid Garwin," the blonde replied smugly, strolling towards the boy and his friends gleefully.

"As in…one if the Sons of Ipswich?" Riley muttered anxiously. That was so not good. She shook her head and briskly followed her sister; sticking to her like glue. Katherine shot her a look of smug amusement, nodding briefly.

"Yes, and he's going to introduce me to his friends," she remarked innocently.

"Great! Well, it'll be nice to meet them all," Riley responded in a sarcastic and overly bright tone, shooting the elder girl a smirk. She was going to keep a watch on her at all times. Besides, perhaps if she were around too, she could play damage control. She needed to find a way to warn the Sons, and ultimately; stop her sister. Once the girl's reached the group Katherine shot the blond boy a friendly smile.

"Hey," Reid greeted "Guys, this is Katherine, and Katherine; this is Caleb, this is Pogue, and this…is Tyler," he said, quickly carrying out the necessary introductions. The blonde girl nodded and flashed a smile in Tyler's direction too.

"Hello," the youngest boy agreed, smiling in response, deciding it immediately that she was attractive and seemed to be rather friendly.

"Reid said he was going introduce us to each other," Katherine stated unnecessarily as they begun to be led towards their class slowly. She glanced at Riley and rolled her eyes dispassionately. "Anyway, this is my sister, Riley; she has some dependency issues."

"And you've just been introduced to my sister, she has some mental issues," Riley retorted, her eyes flashing hostilely. The four boys' shared a slightly uncomfortable glance, but mainly just put the hostility down to harmless sibling rivalry. Little did they know that they couldn't be more wrong.

"Right… nice to meet you," Reid commented, shrugging casually. Caleb nodded, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"So…He remarked, sounding a little uneasy. "I'm guessing you guys don't get on all that much?"

" Oh you know, it's just sisterly love," the blonde girl announced in a sickly sweet tone.

"Sisterly _hate_," Riley corrected, mimicking her sister's tone exactly.

"Yeah…anyway…" Pogue said, clearing his throat. Katherine turned to Tyler.

"So, Reid says that you're a bookworm," she commented, smiling at him again. Tyler nodded, failing to notice the slightly scheming look in her eyes, or the way that her sister watched her like a hawk.

"It's true; I love reading…it's like, you can learn so much, and books can take you to a whole new place," he mused.

"I know exactly what you mean," the blonde girl agreed, nodding. Reid grinned, he knew they'd get along well, and he was rarely wrong when it came to this sort of thing. He reclined in his seat, and listened as his best friend and Katherine yapped away about books, he could almost psychically_ see_ them bonding.

"Looks like they're getting on very well," Pogue muttered to him, sounding amused.

"Give it a week or less…these two will be a thing, and Ty will be so whipped," the blonde boy chuckled. The sons didn't notice Chase come down the corridor, and look around; seeking out the girl's. Once he'd found them, he strolled over to them.

"Riley could I talk to you?" he growled. The other sons looked up in surprise.

"Chase?" Caleb asked, sounding surprised. The dark haired girl glared at her sister, who smirked in response, she then glanced at Chase and nodded.

"Sure…" she consented. He gestured vaguely in the direction behind them, and the pair moved a short distance away. If Riley was being honest, she was expecting psycho Chase to be all angry and start ripping into her for something.

"What's up?" she questioned warily once they were out of ear shot.

"What's going on? Why does Katherine seem so interested in the Sons?" The brunette asked, frowning at her. The girl studied him thoughtfully.

"You decided we were going to kill them, she's putting that plan into action I think," she announced truthfully.

"Damn it…Did I? I don't remember…" Chase sighed and shook his head, confused.

"Are you…Chase? Are you 'good' Chase?" The raven haired girl questioned hopefully. A look of confusion flickered across the boy's face.

"'Good Chase'?" He repeated doubtfully "What? Are there two of me or something?"

"Thank god," Riley sighed in relief. However, her relief soon faded and was replaced by a sense of grave regret. "Kind of… as a consequence of the ritual, you now have DID."

"DID? What the hell is DID?"

"Right, sorry. It's Dissociative Identity Disorder…As I said; it came about as a consequence of the ritual. Basically, there's now a dominant you, he's striving for control, the one that came out when Katherine and I were fighting; who wants to kill the Sons and who she is gonna try and keep in control. And then there's you, complete opposite of the other guy, who I need to keep in control," Riley explained, looking a bit pensive. At that precise moment, Katherine decided to lead the other sons over to interrupt their conversation.

"What are you guys talking about?" she questioned sweetly.

"Nothing important," the dark haired girl answered nonchalantly.

"Chase, we weren't expecting to see you again…didn't you transfer out?" Caleb questioned, trying to get the true answers to his questions without revealing the truth.  
Chase blinked, his eyes slipping shut briefly, before they snapped open- a fact which went unnoticed by the other sons. He smirked, the dominant part of his personality having risen to the surface and taken control once more.

"Yes, I did, but then I met these two girls, and I decided that perhaps if I wasn't hanging around with a group of self-righteous idiots that my time here would be better," he remarked in a mockingly pleasant tone. The blonde girl hid a smirk, with a hint of triumph flashing in her eyes; Riley, however, was less than pleased.

"Well…I'm sure they'll have a good influence on you, Especially Katherine," Tyler stated, smiling at the blonde. She shot him a smile in response, with a cruel flash of satisfaction in her eyes. Riley glared at her sister, warning her that she was keeping tabs on her; just because she didn't entirely know her plan yet, it didn't mean she wouldn't figure it out, and once she did…she would fight her the whole bloody way. She'd stop the blonde girl, or she'd die trying.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N1: A bit of a Riley and Caleb focus to this chapter with a confession or two. Got a favourite sister yet?_

**A/N2: Like usual, shit is going down**

As soon as they got into the classroom the sons branched off to their normal seats, Tyler grabbing Katherine's arm and leading her along with him and Reid so she could sit next to him and continue their conversation, Chase following the blonde with a smirk. Riley bit her lip nervously as they did and Katherine gave her another smug look over her shoulder, a wide smile on her face. Riley glowered back at her and crossed her arms, choosing to follow Caleb as Pogue went to sit with Kate in the opposite direction.

"You don't mind if I sit with you right?" she asked as the headed to the top row of seats.

"Of course not," Caleb replied in a friendly tone as he sat in his usual seat. Riley took the seat on his right with a small sigh of relief. Knowing Katherine, her sister was already subtly turning the other sons against her without them even realising it. Getting out the books Chase had told her to buy after enrolling, she glanced towards her elder sibling anxiously. Katherine was laughing with Tyler and Reid was rolling his eyes at them as Tyler ruffled the blonde girl's hair jokily. It was sickening, especially when Riley knew it was fake and Katherine was plotting to kill both of the boys. The class started and Riley continued to watch them, cataloguing all of Katherine's actions to memory in case any of them became significant later. The dark haired girl couldn't help but notice that her sister paid special attention to the youngest son of Ipswich, Tyler. She would have to watch out for him more than the others; she decided swiftly, Katherine's focus made it clear he was the one in the most danger. "You don't look too happy," Caleb stated suddenly. Riley tore her eyes away from her sibling to look at him and forced a smile.

"Yeah, it's difficult to be happy with Katherine around," she told him honestly.

"I noticed that you two didn't seem to get on earlier," Caleb admitted, looking slightly uncomfortable "Sibling rivalry?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Could say?" the brunette boy repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"We don't really have the same sort of goals. They're kind of opposite really…"

"How so?" Riley frowned, she could tell the truth right now or she could make something up. She thought about it for a second then decided to come clean. After all, the chances were Caleb would find out later anyway.

"She wants to kill you," she informed him simply, unsure of what reaction she would gain. Well, she was pretty sure Caleb would be shocked but then again maybe he would try and fob her off so as to keep the covenant 'secret'.

"She wants to what?" Calm and collected, Caleb was clearly going for the 'innocent' approach. If Riley didn't know the truth she might have even believed it.

"Kill you and the other sons," Riley said again "I'm trying to stop her."

"Why would she want to kill us?" Caleb questioned with an over the top frown. Riley resisted the urge to roll her eyes, taking back her original opinion of his acting skills. They certainly left much to be desired.

"For your powers," she said bluntly. Caleb blinked in surprise and leant forward, lowering his voice.

"How do you know about that?" he hissed under his breath, his tone threatening.

"We're witches too. We can sense your power. Plus, there are legends about your families," Riley explained, also keeping her voice low, ignoring his hostility in an attempt to seem less intimidating. Caleb glanced towards the other sons and Katherine for a moment and tilted his head.

"She doesn't look like she's trying to kill us. In fact, she seems quite friendly," he replied, sounding slightly suspicious.

"Well, the best way to sabotage people is from the inside," Riley reasoned, noticing the apprehensive look in his eyes. A spark of dread flickered in her stomach. This didn't seem to be going as well as she had originally hoped. "Has no one ever done that to you before, tried to hurt you by cutting you off from your friends?" Caleb narrowed his eyes at her, ignoring her question

"Even if you are telling the truth, how can I trust you? We've only just met and you're telling me your sister is evil. Normal people don't just do that at random. How do I know that it isn't the other way around and you're telling me as a way to manipulate me?" he asked. Riley bit her lip, not knowing how to reply "You could be lying," Caleb continued. "If you really want to help us…tell me why you're here and how you really know Chase Collins. I mean, seriously? I'm not stupid. Chase wouldn't stay here after all that's happen just because he met a couple of girls," he continued. Riley swallowed and bit down on her lip a little harder. If she told Caleb the truth he was unlikely to believe she really wanted to help him against her sister; they'd both brought back Chase together and had been planning to kill the sons together. She'd just let her humanity come back and convince her into seeing that what she was doing was wrong while Katherine hadn't. However, if she didn't tell Caleb the truth then he wouldn't trust her anyway and would think that she was just trying to usurp her sister and was plotting against the sons herself. She didn't really have much of a choice, she concluded miserably, either way Caleb would distrust her and the other sons would suspect her, playing right into Katherine's scheming hands. She groaned and ran a hand through her hair, messing it up carelessly in her agitation.

"You're not gonna trust me whatever I tell you," she complained. Caleb frowned at her, scowling slightly.

"Just tell me anyway," he demanded.

"I'll start with the basics…" Riley said nervously "Katherine and I are sisters, obviously, but we aren't natural born witches. We were Wiccan practitioners but none of it really worked… until one day we tried an elemental spell and each got control of an element. I got power over fire while Katherine got the same but over water. All our spells worked after that, but it was never enough for Katherine. She became obsessed with power, paranoid that someone was going to try and take it from us. She was convinced other witches or demons were following us and constantly researched; finding the legend of your bloodlines. Eventually, she persuaded me that we needed to get your powers to be safe from all these threats so we travelled here, expecting it to be easy. Then we saw you kill Chase and realised how powerful you were. We both knew that we couldn't defeat you in any kind of battle. I wanted to give up then and there. I'd never really wanted to kill you in the first place but Katherine was adamant and she was my sister. She said she was scared… and older siblings should _never_ be scared. She swayed me into trying again; she said we could use Chase, bring him back to life and use his power as a weapon. So we tried an old spell that's forbidden by Wiccan rules and brought him back, and that's when I realised exactly what we were planning for the first time. Murder. We were going to murder you and for what? Power we knew pretty much nothing about? I couldn't do it. I refused to help Katherine after that and now we're enemies because of it; Katherine attacking you and me doing my best to defend you from her strikes." There was a long and drawn out silence when she finished before Caleb spoke, voice icy and unforgiving.

"So I can't trust you then," he said simply.

"What?" Riley replied "No, you _can_ because I'm telling you this. I want you to know so that you can see I'm trying to help."

"If what you say is true you brought Chase back to life."

"Yes, but so did Katherine! You can't trust her if you don't trust me. She's done exactly the same thing except she hasn't come clean" Riley argued.

"Yeah, but Katherine wasn't the one who was talking with Chase alone earlier. _You_ were, and we all know Chase wants to kill us," Caleb retorted making it clear he wasn't convinced. "For all I know you've swapped the positions in your little story and you're the one plotting against us. You could have been scheming with him during your little chat."

"I'm not lying," Riley told him desperately. "You're in danger with Katherine around." The boy shot another glance in the direction of Katherine, Tyler and Reid. Unfortunately for Riley, they were in another picture perfect moment; Tyler was leaning over a book with a confused looking Katherine, explaining something to her while Reid smirked at them knowingly. The moment Riley saw it she knew that Caleb was a lost cause.

"I see no danger there except Chase, and he's being pretty much ignored. Katherine is ignoring him. You on the other hand? You haven't."

"I'm trying to help him," Riley said. As soon as the words came out of her mouth she knew it was a mistake.

"So you admit it?" Caleb challenged, looking victorious.

"No! I'm trying to help him get better control over his emotions and stop him from doing something he'll regret! I'm trying to stop him from killing you!" Riley replied frantically. Caleb shook his head.

"I don't believe you," he told her, eyes cold. Riley opened her mouth to speak and the end of class bell rang. Before she could say anything Caleb snatched up his books and hurried over to the other sons and her sibling, leading them out and leaving her on her own at the top of the room. Katherine glanced back at her with a smirk and put four fingers up at her before dropping one suddenly, eyes flickering over to Tyler. The implication was clear and Riley swallowed anxiously.

One down. Three to go.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N1:Dude, trust me when I tell you that anomalistic psychology is a bitch. Hence why I made Katherine screw up the exam question. That is all.  
****  
**_A/N2: So it's Katherine and Chase versus Riley. Or is it? Time to find out the teams ;)_

**A few hours later…**

Katherine rolled her eyes, glancing down at the title of the essay she'd been given to do for homework; _'Outline and evaluate research into Out of Body experiences __**and/or**__ Near Death experiences- 25 marks.' _What a load of freaking rubbish. She had absolutely no desire to do this at all, and if whoever the teacher was later decided to get on her back- she'd drown that bitch. She stood up, crumpling the piece of paper in her hand and dropping it into the waste paper basket. She glanced at the time, sighing impatiently. She'd be meeting up with the sons of Ipswich later, but not for almost another two hours. Well, she had some time to kill. The question was…What was her sister up to? She was probably off somewhere, trying to impede her progress and screw up her plans. She was almost certain that she'd fail though. The main reason being the fact that the sons trusted _her,_ not Riley.

Almost as though it were a consequence of just thinking about her irksome little sister, the door to their dormitory suddenly flew open. She smirked, leaning against the table, lightly tapping her index finger against the varnished wooden surface; waiting for the younger girl to inevitably enter in a whirlwind of self-righteousness. In a matter of seconds, Riley entered the room, with a face like thunder as she closed the door behind her. She blinked in surprise upon spotting Katherine, clearly having been expecting her to be out already.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, icily.

"We, unfortunately, share this dormitory, which means that I have to be here sometimes. Which sucks," the fair haired girl retorted, smirking. "No need to worry, though, I'll be going out in a couple of hours. With the _boys_."

"You're just using them!" Riley growled, raking a hand through her hair.

"Well done, your skills of deduction are _amazing!_" the elder sister mocked, applauding sarcastically. The raven haired girl narrowed her eyes angrily.

"Katherine," she begun, whilst struggling to remain calm. "I'm _begging _you, okay? Don't do this! You know it isn't right. Somewhere within you, you know that!"

"Right and wrong…That's all you _ever_ seem to talk about," Katherine complained, scowling at her. "Have you not come to understand that life isn't quite that clear cut, little sister? I'm just trying to protect us. I'm trying to ensure that we survive! It's a dog eat dog world and I don't wanna be eaten. So, without you…I will take those boy's powers, for _myself_; one by one."

"I genuinely do believe that your initial intentions were to protect us and I was all for that. I don't know what changed, but I was never entirely happy with the concept of killing the sons. How could anyone be_ happy_ about such a thing? I've said it before, but I'll say it again. They don't deserve to die, Katherine! You know what's really sad? They think that you're their friend; they think that they can _trust _you. And yet they can't," Riley ranted, gesticulating widely.

"Hmm…Ooh er, let me see…" the fair haired girl mocked, smirking dispassionately. "I don't actually _care_."

"And Tyler? Do you truly feel nothing for him? He's quite clearly into you. Really into you.

And you're just content to kill him?" the brunette snapped, pacing the room for a moment before stopping.

"Yes. I'm content to kill them _all_, Riley. And you once were as well, if you recall!" Katherine pointed out, rolling her eyes at the hypocrisy. "They are the Sons of Ipswich- quite possibly the strongest warlocks we will come across. There's no time to feel guilty, because none of that matters. The only thing that matters is power! _More_. More power. That was our agreement!"

"Yeah, well, I'm backing out of this shit!" Riley retorted, crossing her arms. "And you should too, Katherine. I feel as though I barely in freaking_ know_you anymore."

"How tragic," the elder girl crooned, clutching her chest mockingly. "The most ironic thing about that, though, is the fact that I feel as though I know you better than ever. As a consequence of all this shit with Chase, and the sons…I can now see you for what you truly are. Weak."

"Wea-" Riley cut herself off, shaking her head in contempt and resignation. "You know what? I'd rather be 'weak,' than be like you. Chase may have DID, but the real insane one is you. I genuinely do believe that you're not quite in the right mentality. You're not all there in the head! You need help, Katherine!"

"The only help I need is that which I will receive from the sons of Ipswich when they hand their powers over to me, thank you very much," the fair haired girl jeered with a smirk; unable to stop herself from rolling her eyes in exasperation. Now she was apparently mentally unstable? Jesus, could her sister get any more desperate and ridiculous? "I don't think that you quite understand the situation, Riley. I am taking the powers of those boys, whether you like it or not. And you_ can't_talk me out of it. If you want to stop me then you'll either have to gain their trust and convince them of what I'm attempting to do, which is unlikely, or you'll have to kill me."

"That can be arranged!" Riley threatened tersely, as she crossed her arms and gave her sister a withering look.

"Try all you want, okay? Eventually, you'll come to release its hopeless and just give up," the blonde pointed out with a smirk as she shot the younger girl a condescending look "Either that, or you'll come crawling back to me- like always."

"'Like always?'" the younger sister repeated; her head snapping round in order to glare at her sister. Screw you! I never come 'crawling back to you' and I certainly won't do in a case like this! Not when you're talking about committing four cases of murder to four perfectly nice, innocent, boys!"

"Got a bit of a crush on them, have you?" Katherine mocked, flipping her hair back. "You know…I'm sure you and Caleb could actually get on rather well, he's rather self-righteous too. Expect…Oh wait…He doesn't _trust_you. Tragic. Star crossed lovers." Riley hissed, her eyes flashing in anger. She felt heat swelling within her right hand, beyond her control, as she tried to resist the urge to burn her stupid sister.

"Are you incapable of being serious? I mean…For the love of God, this is no time for freaking jokes!"

"Face it," the fair haired girl begun, in reference to her earlier point. "You need me. You depend on me. That's why you're finding this so difficult. 'Cause you wanna run back over to me and rock with this plan, but you're trying to convince yourself that you're better. When in reality? You aren't."

"Bullshit," Riley snapped, vehemently denying the unfounded accusations. "_You_need me, I don't need you."

"Bit confused there, aren't you?" Katherine retorted, letting out a short, cold laugh.

"Oh, really? Then why aren't I dead, hmm? You know I intend to try and stop you, so why am I still alive?" The younger girl pointed out, a smug smirk slipping onto her face. The blonde rolled her eyes, immediately able to spot that Riley assumed that she had managed to catch her out. Well, she was wrong. She certainly _hadn't._

"You might well soon find yourself dead, if you continue to interfere, little sister," the faired haired girl threatened, crossing her arms and shooting her a haughty look.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Riley countered, rolling her eyes. "If anyone's going down- it's gonna be you. You hear me? The girl I knew used to be better than this! I'm either gonna stop you, or die trying!"

"That's a lot to risk, for a foursome of boys who you don't even know, don't you think?" Katherine pointed out, tilting her head slightly, with a small, malicious grin. This slipped away a few moments later, only to be replaced by an expression of angry bemusement. "I'll admit it, I honestly don't understand. Why would you risk throwing away everything you have, and everything that you _could_have, for them?"

"Because it's the right thing to do!" Riley half yelled, throwing her hands up in a combination of frustration and disbelief. She took a few steps closer to her sister, ignoring her amused expression. "Do you hear me? _That_ is why! That is what this is all about. We've done some stuff before that we weren't supposed to do, we've broken some rules, but we've never killed anyone, Katherine! And we never should, ever! There are some rules that shouldn't be broken, some lines that simply shouldn't be crossed!"

"Rules are made to be broken, as the saying goes," the fair haired girl countered evenly, taking as much pleasure as usual in contradicting her sister.

"Not ones like this! It goes against all kinds of morals, for fuck sake, both mortal and Wiccan! How could you possibly ever justify murdering them?" Riley argued, angry and a little bit desperate, as she tried to appeal to the better nature which she believed her sister to have.

"Because it could help us to stay alive, Riley! They don't need their powers, not really! It isn't fair, alright? Why the hell should they get all of those abilities as a consequence of their bloodlines, as a consequence of simply being born? Why should their sons, should they have any, receive them too? They get power and protection through their blood, whilst we had to work for freaking ages to just get _one measly _elemental ability each? No. Okay? No! I won't tolerate it! They don't deserve the powers. They didn't earn them. They don't use them to their full capabilities anyway, for God's sake. They just pussy foot around the world, thinking they're great and unstoppable, but they aren't! They have made this so easy for me, do you not see? They're asking for it!" The fair haired girl suddenly yelled, losing her cool without any warning.

"Temper, temper," the younger sister mocked, tactically hiding the apprehension and disbelief which she was feeling. Katherine was…mental, she was now convinced. Seriously, her sister was practically certifiable.

"So, you're the only one who's allowed to get a little riled, are you?" Katherine enquired scornfully. "You're a self-righteous, spineless, little hypocrite Riley and it will only lead you to lead you to one thing. Death." She pushed herself away from the table, crossing the room and walking towards the door. She paused, with her hand on the door knob. She glanced back at the raven haired girl over her shoulder, smirking cruelly as she noticed the grim expression on her sister's face. "If you're lucky? I won't be the one to cause it. And if you're unlucky? I'll kill you myself and I swear to God I'll make it slow and painful. You'll _regret_ ever pulling away from me, Riley," she threatened icily, before opening the door and exiting- leaving the younger girl disturbed and alone, yet filled with a whole new sense of determination to stop Katherine- if not for the sons sake, then for her sister's sake.

**Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel**

Riley swallowed; hesitantly strolling across the tiled floor of a local Starbucks branch, heading towards a table at which she had spotted the distinctive form of Chase sat. He'd texted her about half an hour after Katherine had left; simply requesting that she met him here as soon as possible. So here she was. She stopped short a few metres away from the table, unnoticed by the boy. From his expression, which was blank and yet thoughtful, she was unable to ascertain which personality was dominant. Well, there was only one way to find out. It was time to bite the bullet already. She took a deep breath and strolled over to the table, tentatively slipping into the wooden seat opposite him. He glanced up as he registered someone else's presence, a relieved expression slipping onto his face.

"I didn't think you were gonna come," he said, crossing his arms in the table and leaning forwards slightly, resting his weight on them with a slight smile.

"Oh, thank God you're this version of you," Riley muttered, exhaling in relief. She cleared her throat and glanced at him in concern. "What's up? I mean…Are you okay?"

"No, not really," Chase admitted with a wry smile, running a hand through his hair. The smile, although it held no mirth whatsoever, rapidly vanished and was replaced by a look of dread so strong that it made the eldest son look incredibly vulnerable. "I mean…I have another personality in me, who keeps managing to take control, and sometimes I can't even remember what he gets up to- I think myself lucky in those situations, but at the same time…I wish I could remember what happens in every circumstance. Listen, Riley…The other Sons don't trust me and I can't say I blame them, and Katherine is, no offence, a psycho bitch. You're different though. You can…You can help me right? I _need_you to help me."

"I…" Riley cut herself off, studying him sympathetically. "I can try."

"Thank you…Do you have a plan? Anything, at all?" Chase enquired, looking at her appealingly. The dark haired female bit her lip for a few moments, running a hand through her hair thoughtfully.

"I know that your DID was caused as a consequence of the ritual, which means it was caused by magic, but you still have the same symptoms and all that which a regular case would. I think that regular treatments may work. We could try some of them. And if they don't work, we'll try more…Then we'll start trying spells."

"Okay…What's our first port of call?" the boy asked, biting his lip uneasily.

"Well, let's see. First of all, there's ECT."

"'_ECT_'?" Chase cried incredulously, his eyes widening slightly in alarm. "Electro Convulsive Therapy? Are you crazy or something? Hell no. "

"I was joking," Riley informed him, unable to stop a short laugh from escaping her. The brief bout of humour was short lived, however, for she shook her head; rapidly sobering. "Drugs would be a good option. Antipsychotic drugs. Of course, they wouldn't remove the condition, or the symptoms. They'd just repress or weaken them and you'd have to keep taking them- every day, _every_dose. Plus…There will be side effects…"

"I don't care about side effects," Chase responded immediately, a look of slight desperation slipping onto his face once more. "I just want it to stop."

"And we'll do our best to make sure that happens," Riley assured him, reaching out a squeezing his hand with a reassuring smile, which he returned with a fleeting one of gratitude. The girl hesitated, looking around thoughtfully. "Antipsychotics will mostly likely be the most effective," she told him, closing her eyes; a look of concentration slipping onto her face. Chase frowned, he was about to ask what she was doing, but then recalled that she was a witch and realised she was most likely attempting to summon/conjure some drugs up. He didn't like the idea of being medicated, but it was much more favourable than the alternative. He watched in slight surprise, as a small, brown, plastic bottle of pills materialised on the centre of the table. "Excellent," Riley commented, with a small smile. She picked bottle up, deftly unscrewing the child lock and glancing at the information on the side. "Right…They're strong. And pretty large. Which means you only gotta take one a day, but it has to be _every_day."

"Alright…" Chase agreed, nodding firmly to indicate his understanding.

"You can just use your power to multiply them when you run out; it won't use up a lot. Also...I don't quite know what the side effects are for these particular ones, but I'll look them up. They probably won't be as bad or as debilitating as they would be for your average Jack human," the raven haired girl mused, an uncertain expression slipping onto her face.

"It doesn't matter, okay? Whatever they are…I can deal with them," Chase assured her, a little impatiently. "So, when do I start?"

"Now," Riley instructed, sliding the bottle across the table to him.

"Now?" he repeated dubiously. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm certain. There's no time like the present-" the raven haired girl cut herself off, eyes widening slightly as Chase tipped out one of the pills before she'd even finished speaking. He hesitated a mere fraction, before shoving it into his mouth and swallowing it dry. Riley smiled slightly, nodding in approval. If these drugs worked, they could keep this version of Chase as the dominant personality. They could stop Katherine, hopefully without having to kill her. And they could save the other sons. Too bad her sister hadn't counted on_ this _little bump in the road.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: So Chase is all good now and knows exactly what Katherine's up to. Things are finally looking up for Riley aren't they? Also I know 'Shutter Island' has been out for ages but just humour me. I love that film. :D_

**A/N2: Antipsychotic drugs dude! I don't know what type but it's interesting. However…The plot thickens here once more.**

_**The next day…**_

Chase was pretty sure that the side effects Riley had warned him about were non-existent as he took his now to be daily pill whilst sat in the school library. In fact, if anything he felt better than he had in a very long time already and not felt the need to use once from the moment he took the first one. That was just the immediate effect though so maybe he would feel something later. He would just have to wait and see. The annoying thing about being on the drugs though was the fact that he suddenly realised how often this 'other personality' had been in control each day; he'd been up for two hours and already he had as many memories as he would have had in a normal day when off the antipsychotics. Another problem was the recognition that this 'other him' was a complete and utter psychopath who was obsessed with getting more power. In his current state Chase wasn't even comfortable with his double share, let alone the amount his other self had been trying to gain. A familiar voice broke him away from his thoughts and he slipped the small bottle of pills into his pocket so that the speaker wouldn't notice them.

"Hey Chase," Katherine greeted, sitting in the empty seat beside him. "What are you up to?" Chase forced himself to smile at her, remembering what Riley had said about Katherine trying to get close to the sons to kill them.

"Hey Katherine. Well, I came here to do some studying but…I kind of lost the motivation," he told her. It was a lie. Really, he had come to the library for a bit of privacy and some thinking time but it was obvious that Katherine probably wasn't going to give him that. The blonde smiled at him, crossing her legs and leaning back in her chair.

"I know the feeling," she replied as she made herself comfortable. Chase chuckled lightly.

"You here to do the same then?" he asked with a grin. She shook her head, looking amused at the suggestion before studying her fingernails.

"No," the blonde told him, pulling a nail file out of her shirt pocket and starting to smooth the edges of her nails with it carefully. "I'm supposed to meeting Tyler here in about ten minutes but I came here early to escape Riley. She's been driving me insane lately." She looked up from her nails for a second to grin at him. "But what are little sisters for if not to be annoying eh?" Chase shrugged one shoulder in response, holding back the urge to frown. From what Riley had told him, Katherine was not acting anything like he expected. He had anticipated her to come over and start plotting, bitching or maybe even gloating about how her plan was going. He had not expected her to seem so…normal.

"What are you and Tyler gonna be getting up to then?" he asked, wondering if this would spur her into showing her true colours. The girl glanced up at him from beneath her lashes with a small, shy smile. Again, not what he had been expecting. An evil smirk? Yes. A timid expression like that? Far from it.

"He's taking me out to the movies. We were talking about 'Shutter Island', you know the book right?" she said, putting her nail file down as she spoke. Chase shook his head before tilting his head to one side as she continued, sounding more excited now. "Well it's this psychological thriller starring Leonardo DiCaprio. It's all about these two U.S. Marshals sent to an island where the criminally insane are locked up because one of the inmates has gone missing. The book's pretty amazing, and the film came out a little while back. I haven't seen it though so Tyler offered to take me." Chase stared at her for a moment, uncertain of himself, before smiling and letting out a soft laugh.

"So it's a date," he concluded. Katherine grinned at him, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I guess so," she agreed, the shy expression back at the idea. A sliver of doubt went down his spine at the delighted and coy look on her face. Even though he remembered what she was like when he had first been brought back to life by the sisters she seemed different now. She seemed softer and he couldn't help but wonder if maybe Tyler had been a good influence on her and changed her mind. Then again, Riley seemed pretty sure that she was still planning the poor boy's murder. It was extremely confusing.

"Well, I wish you luck then," he told her after a brief moment of silence, standing up in order to leave. Katherine gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks. See you later?"

"Yeah…" he agreed before walking away. He glanced over his shoulder as he left. The blonde girl had gone back to filing her nails, biting her lip slightly in concentration and he smiled slightly before turning away to head to the dorms. He didn't notice that, as soon as he left she stopped, putting the nail file away with a smirk and dropping her excitable act.

"So Riley…" she murmured to herself. She was not fool, she had seen Chase slip the bottle of drugs into his pocket on her arrival. "Antipsychotics to take away my allies. Now that is a dangerous game."

_**Riley-Katherine-Riley-Katherine-Riley-Katherine-Riley-Katherine-Riley-Katherine-Riley-Katherine-Riley **_

Having left Katherine in the library, Chase found himself at a loss – he didn't know what the hell to do with himself. He presumed that his 'other' personality had found several past times and clubs to attend but Chase couldn't remember a single one of them. He was aimlessly wandering around the halls when he accidentally crashed into the four sons of Ipswich. He apologised immediately, stepped back to give them some room, and they all tensed to glare at him. He just stared back at them uncertainly. Perhaps other him had returned their glares but he wouldn't. He didn't feel the need.

"Look, I said I'm sorry. It was an accident. Can you stop looking at me like I've just tried to stab you?" he snapped when they didn't stop scowling at him. He could understand their hostility to a certain degree, after all they thought he was an insane psychopath and half of him was. This half, however, wasn't and he had apologised for walking into them. His complaint only seemed to annoy them further though and their frowns deepened, shooting daggers at him with crystal clear eyes. He sighed. "Seriously, I know I've been a dick in the past but I'm not doing anything wrong right now and I really don't have time for this." The sad thing was he did actually have time for it. He just couldn't be bothered. Caleb blinked at him in surprise, his dirty look replaced with one of confusion.

"Since when do you pass up a confrontation with us?" he asked suspiciously. Chase rolled his eyes, deciding not to pussyfoot around the subject. He was mentally ill. They could deal with it.

"Since I started taking antipsychotics," he retorted bluntly. "Now if you excuse-"

"You're taking crazy pills?" Reid asked, tone disbelieving. Chase gave him a scornful look. Yeah he wasn't going to try and kill them or anything, but Reid and Caleb still pissed him off.

"I believe that's what I just said in more polite terms. Yes," Chase replied frostily as they blocked his path again. He really didn't want to do this now and, realising that the sons weren't going to just let it go, he wished he hadn't said anything.

"So what's wrong with you?" Caleb probed, still purposely in his way and slightly in front of the others. Chase sighed at the protective stance and insensitive question. In his opinion Caleb had no tack at all. Mental illness was a delicate subject matter. If Chase was a lesser man then he may have been seriously upset by the younger boy's offhand manner to something that was actually quite personal. He let his eyes sweep over each of the sons as he contemplated on whether to answer just as brusquely, noticing that Tyler was glancing at his watch and shuffling slightly next to a still glaring Pogue.

"I think you should go Tyler," he said in an understanding tone. "Katherine is waiting for you in the library and she seems quite excited. I'm sure the others will fill you in on our conversation later." There, perfectly polite, although perhaps hinting at his annoyance with Caleb just a little. Tyler gave him a confused look but nodded, glancing to Caleb briefly. The elder boy smiled at him.

"Go have fun on your date Baby Boy," he agreed, seeming pleasantly surprised at Chase's behaviour. "You don't want to be late." Tyler grinned and Reid smirked back.

"Give Katherine a kiss for me," the blonde teased, ruffling the younger boy's hair. Tyler laughed before walking away, flipping Reid the bird as he did so. Chase couldn't hold back a small smile at the action. It was nice to know that some things would never change even it meant that Reid was rather insufferable at times. The three remaining sons turned back to Chase after that, the warmth leaching out their eyes as their collective gaze settled on him.

"We should probably go somewhere a bit more private for this," Pogue suggested coolly. The other two nodded in agreement and Chase shrugged, even though he was actually about to make the same recommendation. Wordlessly they found an empty classroom nearby, closing it tightly behind them. "Now shoot," Pogue ordered straight after, sounding unimpressed and hostile.

"I have Dissociative Personality Disorder," Chase confessed, leaning against the teacher's desk uncomfortably. "Well, at least, I think I do. I keep on having these memory blackouts where I'm still walking around, talking to people and stuff but I don't remember any of it. Riley says that that's my 'second personality' as it were; the one that wants to kill you for your powers. I'm taking the drugs to stay in control so I don't do anything that stupid."

"So technically, it wasn't really you who was trying to kill Caleb, Kate, Pogue and Sarah?" Reid asked slowly. Chase shook his head.

"From what I can gather that was my original personality – a power addict. This me, well, I just wanna get through college if I'm honest and I'm just really sorry about everything I did when I was him."

"Wait; doesn't that theoretically make this 'you' the product of the mental illness?" Pogue enquired, ignoring the elder boy's apology. Chase shrugged in response. He hadn't thought of it that way before.

"It doesn't really matter," he replied simply. "The drugs repress whatever personality isn't dominant at the time of intake. Even if I'm not the real Chase from what Riley said I'm the safer option."

"Riley?" Caleb repeated carefully. "Do mean Katherine's sister Riley?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"It's just, we don't trust her. At all. She told me some stuff about Katherine when they first met us. She said that Katherine was trying to kill us for our power and was working with you to do it. I'm presuming that she meant your other personality," Caleb explained. Chase brow furrowed at that. He couldn't remember anything from when his other self had been in control but, thinking back to when he had met up with Katherine in the library he couldn't help but be a little uncertain. The girl hadn't seemed evil or suspicious, or even surprised that he was being positive about her date with Tyler.

"Riley told me the same thing actually," he said thoughtfully. "Just before she gave me the antipsychotics." The three sons' eyes widened considerably.

"She was the one who gave you the drugs?" Reid asked, running a hand through his blonde hair in thought. Chase nodded in confirmation, frowning a little more. "This doesn't make a damn bit of sense."

"Unless she didn't want your other personality at the fore because she already knew we didn't trust her and wanted to use this as a way to make herself seem like the good guy," Pogue suggested pensively. All three of the other boys turned to look at him simultaneously at the idea and Caleb it his lip for a moment.

"It makes sense. You said you can't remember anything your other personality did. That means you wouldn't remember plotting with her in the first place and she could use the drugs to cover her tracks," the Danvers boy stated. Chase stared at him for long moment before a spark of anger crashed through his body like fire at how much the suggestion made sense. He had trusted Riley when she had told him what was wrong with him, told him about Katherine's murderous intentions and given him the pills. He had thought she was his friend, helping him when he was in trouble, but all she had been doing was manipulating him so that she was one step closer to murdering the sons. She didn't care about him. Hell, she didn't even care about her sister; all she had done since she had got to Ipswich was accuse Katherine of the crimes she was committing to influence them. He was sure of that now. It was so obvious that he couldn't believe he had ever fallen for it. Chase clenched his fist tightly in his rage. Well she wasn't going to manipulate him anymore.

Sure, he was mentally ill but Riley?

Riley was a fucking psychopath.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N1:Yeah, dude. Lots of 'later' and blah blah. Riley annoys me. Self-righteous bitch. Chase is just…You gotta love him. Even if he does have DID and has a psycho part of his personality.**

_A/N2: Poor Riley, looks like that didn't work out for her eh?_

**Later that evening…**

Riley sat at the back of the library, her laptop on the desk in front of her. She was doing some research, but not for educational purposes. More for the purposes of trying to come up with a solution to this current situation and to stop herself from going insane. She had about fifteen tabs on two different internet browsers; the first lot consisted of information from various sources about Dissociative Identity Disorder and the second lot comprised of a ton of information on Wiccan rituals. And on the table around her laptop, she had various books on mental disorders sprawled out in front of her, all opened on pages to do with DID. Underneath those was a secondary selection of open books, to do with magic and Wicca stuff. You couldn't just stick to one source with either of these kinds of things; you needed modern, old and new; all shit that could be found in a combination of internet and book research. She could've easily been doing this at her dorm, but didn't want to risk Katherine suddenly returning and ruining her life some more. That stupid cow was still persevering and was practically dating the youngest son now. She hated the idea of her sister getting her grubby mits on that innocent guy and corrupting him, then gradually stealing the powers of him and his friends. Him and his stupid friends. _ Stupid _bastards who wouldn't trust her and had some major hate fest going towards her; _despite_ the fact that she was totally legit and was actually trying to, in the long run, save their bloody lives. She just didn't get how they'd fallen for her sister's façade, how they'd allowed her to pollute their minds.

Then again…Why shouldn't they have fallen for it? Katherine was a brilliant actress; she could hit all the right notes with the false friendly smiles, the charm, the amicable attitude, the persona of the sweet, fun loving and somewhat shy girl. When in reality she was warped, twisted and was probably crazy. Still, at least she'd managed to get Chase on antipsychotics. That would help immensely. Via using those drugs, the original psycho part of him could be repressed. And she and him could work together to impede Katherine's plans and ultimately save the lives of the other sons. Even if they didn't trust her and had managed to royally piss her off, she wasn't just going to stand by and allow them to be de-powered and murdered. At least she had Chase on her side. At least he trusted her. So all in all, everything could have been far worse at this current moment. Katherine could've been here with her, and Chase could've been totally hating on her too. She had to try and look on the bright side of life (no matter how small or dim that was) or she'd probably just go insane. Little did she know though, that her sister _was _in the library, down an aisle not too far away from her but out of her line of sight. And for another thing? Chase was looking for her.

Riley started slightly as her phone briefly vibrated in her pocket. She slipped it out to see that she had a message, from Chase. Well, this could either be good or bad. With a slight shrug she opened the text, quickly reading it. It was a brief as ever and simply said : '_Where are you?_' Well, that was certainly helpful. She personally hated texts, always found it very hard to be able to identify the tone and intentions behind it. She quickly sent one back, telling him she was in the library and then chucked her phone on the desk, returning to what she was doing. He was a fast mover. He'd be able to hightail his ass over here in under a minute depending on where he was, particularly if something was wrong.

Just as she expected, about two minutes later she spotted Chase strolling towards her down the centre of the library. As he drew nearer, she noticed that he had a face like thunder. Okay, apparently something _was_ wrong. For a fleeting moment she begun to worry that psycho Chase had taken control again but then remembered that she'd given him antipsychotics and that he was unlikely to have not taken them. Well then, maybe something had happened with the sons, or Katherine? She stood up and hurried to meet him before he'd arrived at the table.  
"What is it? What's happened?" she enquired grimly, praying to every bloody deity that Katherine hadn't already killed one of the others and taken their power.  
"I can't believe I was _stupid_ enough to trust you," Chase said, ignoring the fact that she'd spoken and sounding absolutely incensed as he gave the girl a look cold enough to freeze hell. Riley blinked in alarm, a confused expression slipping onto her face. What the hell was that supposed to mean? She just didn't understand why Chase seemed so riled up, or why he was saying shit like that. Oh, God, what was going on _now_?

"Chase, what the hell are you talking about?"  
"Don't play games with me, Riley! You've done that long enough! I know what's going on now," Chase snarled, glaring at her and not seeming at all bothered that he was being pretty loud in a library. Riley ran a hand through her hair, shaking her head in confusion.  
"Seriously, I don't have a clue what you're going on about," she told him impatiently. "Also, we're in a library and something tells me that whatever we're about to discuss isn't fit for mortals ears, so do something about it." The warlock paused, his eyes flashing back as he drew on the power, he waved a hand sending shockwaves of magic about the place before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He opened them seconds later, to reveal his natural green orbs, power free.

"There!" he said; his voice hard and mocking. "Now only witches and warlocks can hear what we're saying. Only you and me, you _satisfied_ now?"  
"Um, no, actually. I still don't know what's going on. What is this? You been talking to Katherine? You allow her to manipulate you?" Riley retorted, her tone becoming more scathing with each word she uttered. "Really Chase, I thought _you'd_ be more sensible that that." Chase shook his head in furious disbelief, running a hand through his hair. He couldn't believe this girl. He couldn't believe how she had the audacity to stand there, all self-righteous and throwing accusations her sister's way when she was the one who had been doing the web spinning and manipulating all a-bloody- long.  
"No, Riley. Because let's face it everything you have told me is lie!" he yelled, suddenly losing any sense of cool that he previously had. He watched as the girl stared at him and opened her mouth to protest. He quickly cut across her, not wanting her to whatever level of crap she was about to spew.

"All you've done is deceive me! You told me that Katherine was evil, that she was scheming with my dark counterpart to try and take the powers of the other sons but I have seen no indication of this! All she's guilty of is trying to make friends and having a crush on Tyler! She's _sweet_, your sister. I believed you, but I was wrong to do. You're the bad one! You claimed she was the one working with my evil counterpart, but it's you isn't it? And I wouldn't even remember, so it was the perfect cover-up! You, playing the sweet, concerned girl whose trying to stop her evil sister. Well done, I _commend_ you on your acting skills."

"Wh-" Riley cut herself off, taking a small step back and shaking her head. Okay, No. She had to be dreaming. This had to be bad Chase or…Katherine had to have spoken to him. Something. Anything. No way could he be saying all of this off his own back. She'd helped him when no one else had, because he had_ asked _her to. She had given him drugs to keep him in control and repress the darker part of him, surely that was reason enough to trust her? Yesterday, he'd had faith in her, and her suggested treatment and in the fact that they could stop her sister. What the hell had changed? "You spoke to her didn't you? She caught in her web and wrapped you up tight. Don't lie to me," she said coldly, pretty much unable to grasp that concept that her sister had been successful in corrupting Chase. Yet…What other explanation was there?

"The only time that I have spoken to Katherine was yesterday, discussing her date with Tyler and she was quite possibly the sweetest girl I have ever met," Chase informed her coolly. "Unlike you. Your sister hasn't 'corrupted' me Riley. You were the one doing that, but you won't have the chance to any longer."  
"Chase-" Riley broke off, sighing heavily. She shot him an appealing glance, shaking her head frantically. "I don't know where you've got this idea from but I promise you it is not true. I've been helping you, remember? You can trust me. We were going to work together to stop Katherine and to save the other four! Whatever this is, we can work through it. It's the DID, it's confusing you or-or-or- something!"  
"Give it a bloody rest!" the eldest Son told her, laughing humourlessly as he shook his head. "You're delusional, Riley, you really are. _I _feel better than I have done in a long time but, you…You need help. What kind a freak pulls shit like this, only to blame it all on their sister, who is entirely innocent?"  
"She isn't innocent!" Riley shouted, throwing her hands up in desperation. She exhaled sharply. She stepped towards him, hoping to placate him but he only glared at her, countering her advancement by taking a few steps away from her. "Chase, come on. This is madness. You know it is! Why? Why would I want to take the power of the boys? Have I given you any indication that I want to do that?"  
"More than Katherine has. And you've given the others more indication too."

"So it's them!" the witch announced, her expression hardening as realisation struck her. Of course, she should have seen it. For some reason, Chase had talked to the boys and got given the low down. The boys and Chase traded stories of their respective sister, wherein the other sons would have revealed their distrust for her and their high regard for Katherine. Chase, being confused, susceptible and an apparent wanker, would have believed them. The odds were in Katherine's favour, after all. She'd integrated herself into the group, befriended all of the four younger Sons, whilst she, herself, had failed to do so. This was beyond bad. She couldn't stop Katherine on her on, particularly not if she had all five sons backing her. She shook her head and took a step towards Chase. "Chase…Please…Come on. Whatever they told you is utter bullshit. They've had the wrong impression of me from day on-"

"No," Chase interrupted harshly, cutting off her desperate pleas and protests. "No_. I_ have. I was foolish enough to trust you, when if I'd really looked at the fact properly, I would've known not to. I trusted you and distrusted- Clearly something which I had the wrong way around."

"No, no, _no_!" Riley groaned, kicking the table hard and causing a couple of heavy, dusty books to crash to the floor with a dull thump. "You were right the first time! Don't fall for this! Please. Don't be like them. You _know_ me."  
"Do I?" Chase retorted, shaking his head in fury and contempt. "Or do I just 'know' the side of you that you wanted me to? You used me, Riley. You've been using me all along. You're sick and you are twisted!"  
"You asked me to help you," the girl pointed out softly, bitter and hurt that he could lose trust in her so quickly, so easily. What happened to me being 'different'? Hmm?" Chase wrung his hands in anger, a small tremor of rage coursing through him. He wasn't one for hitting women, but right now he had to hold himself back from hurting this girl.

"Oh, cry me a fucking river, you psycho bitch!" he retorted dispassionately. Riley stepped back from him in an almost involuntary gesture. She opened her mouth but promptly closed, unable to find any words to say. What could she say, after all? There was literally nothing. She wouldn't be able to talk him round that much was clear. He had no trust or faith in her anymore. He most likely only felt hatred and anger. And maybe betrayal. Just like she did- betrayal. She thought that he'd believed in her, but apparently all it took was for someone to whisper a few words in his ear and that was that. She stared down at the rough, slightly discoloured, maroon carpet beneath her feet, feeling a sense of utter hopeless all of a sudden. Her only friend now thought she was an evil manipulative, psycho bitch. Neither he nor the other sons trusted her, but they all trusted Katherine. How was she supposed to save the rest of the Sons of Ipswich now? The task suddenly seemed so unimaginably large and more unreachable than ever. She mentally cursed herself for not having expected this, for not having foreseen it. How could she have been so stupid? She should've just worked alone from the beginning. She never should have bothered with Chase because he was bloody volatile and stupid and she never should have tried with the four other boys, because they were ignorant sons of bitches.

"We're done Riley," the eldest descendant told her, the name causing his lips to curl into a sneer. "You stop this right now, you filthy little snake, or I swear to God I will kill you myself." Riley said nothing, only turned away. She stepped away from him and sunk down heavily onto the wooden chair which she'd previously been sitting on. She shook her head despairingly, staring down at the floor. Chase scoffed and turned on his heel, walking away from her without another word. Once he was out of sight, she buried her face in her hands. Moments later, she found her eyes burning, and a slight sob trying to force its way out of her throat. She shook her head, swallowing heavily and taking a deep breath to compose herself. She didn't cry. It wasn't her style. She hadn't let herself cry in like two years. She certainly wasn't going to start it all up again because of her scheming sister and some idiot warlock boys. "Wankstains!" She seethed suddenly, leaping to her feet. She grabbed any books in reach and started chucking them off the table; sending them hurtling to the floor- each of them thumping softly as they hit the carpet. She tensed as she heard the sound of someone applauding sarcastically and footsteps coming from the near distance. She glanced around warily, eyes desperately trying to seek out the looming newcomer. Chase? No. Not his style. He was too angry anyway. One of the other four? Doubtful. So that left only one person…

"Katherine," she concluded scathingly, as the elder girl strolled into view. The fair haired girl laughed and jumped over a few books blocking the path between her and her sister.  
"Hey there Riley!" She responded, leaning in and lowering her voice conspiratorially. "Gotta say that was quite a show you and Chase-y boy put on! Too bad that I'm a witch too and heard it all."  
"You fucking bitch," the brunette hissed, her eyes flashing in anger as she took a threatening step towards her. The blond tutted and waggled her finger at her in mock admonishment.

"Now, now, Riley. That really isn't very nice," she teased, laughing at her sister's anger and distress. "I didn't do anything though, remember? I didn't have to. The other sons did it _all _for me. Like little slaves."  
"You're not entirely blameless. You got them to trust you, and distrust me. They got Chase to do the same on both accounts," Riley pointed out, looking at her in disgust.  
"Yeah well…You've either got it or you ain't and apparently…I've got it!" Katherine announced gleefully, shooting her a condescending look. Riley released a short cry of frustration, winding a hand into her hair and gripping the dark strands tightly.  
"You're insane!" she groaned, pacing up and down by the table repeatedly for a few moments, emphasising her anger, disbelief and distress. She stopped, sinking down on the edge of the table and giving her sister the worst glare that she could currently muster.  
"No…Apparently, you are," Katherine countered, flashing her a smirk. She moved to her sister's side, glancing around thoughtfully and dropping her voice to a goading whisper.  
"I think the antipsychotic plan backfired a bit, don't you?"


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N1: A bit of a time jump here if that isn't obvious and now we have a Kathiyler! What do you think of that pairing?!  
_**A/N2:****Ooh, it's like a bigger ish time skip. Yes dudes, it is. And guess what? Stuff is still going down. This is a very 'going down' fic. There's also stuff occurring.**

_Two weeks later…_

Sat at the Sons of Ipswich regular table in the cafeteria Chase had to admit that he couldn't remember the last time he had felt quite as happy. After being told about his illness and a giving a number of apologies to the sons and their respective girlfriends he had been easily accepted into the group and he finally felt like he belonged. Even the dark taint of Riley's betrayal seemed insignificant to him now. She wasn't manipulating him anymore and both he and Katherine were where they belonged; with the Sons. Glancing across the table he smiled, picking at his food.

"There is a spare chair next to him you know Katherine," he teased, flicking a chip at her to be annoying. Katherine grinned back from in Tyler's lap ducking a little to avoid being hit.

"It's not as comfortable," she replied, looking amused. Beside them Reid rolled his eyes. Since Tyler and Katherine had officially started dating the dynamic duo of the sons of Ipswich had expanded to include Katherine, with the newly formed couple being practically inseparable.

"Be thankful they're not making out. I'm scared of going into our dorm room half the time nowadays," the blonde told him with a smirk. "There are some parts of Baby Boy I just don't wanna see ya know?" Tyler extracted one arm from around Katherine's waist to punch his best friend in the shoulder and Chase laughed. He knew that, despite all his teasing, Reid was happy that Tyler had a girlfriend. In fact, he even suspected that the blonde had something to do with them getting together in first place.

"Thanks for that mental image Reid. We all really wanted to think about that over lunch," Caleb said sarcastically as he and Sarah joined them, sitting next to Chase. Reid's smirk widened a little and he raised his eyebrows.

"Glad to be of assistance. Although it's a bit weird you're thanking me dude."

"I think you're losing your touch Reid. That was kind of shit," Caleb replied smoothly before starting on his own chips. Sarah giggled and stole a chip from his plate. Reid shook his head.

"Shut up man. Least I'm not whipped."

"He has got a point there Cay," Chase agreed, amused when Caleb flushed.

"Where are Pogue and Kate anyway?" Katherine asked, effectively diverting the conversation. Caleb smiled at her, looking a little grateful and slowly losing the red to his cheeks.

"They both have a free period next so decided to go out for lunch," he explained as he ate.

"Lucky for some," Tyler commented as Katherine slipped off his lap and into the chair beside him with his arm still around her. "Spenser doesn't exactly sell the best food in the world."

"You know you don't care all that much," she said sweetly, feeding him a chip. Reid promptly started making retching sounds and Katherine smirked, sticking her tongue out at him. Chase chuckled when Tyler kissed her a moment later to the sound of more gagging noises from his friend. A moment later he fell silent, rubbing his temples when a sharp pain suddenly spiked in his head. Sarah gave him a worried look, putting a hand on his arm when he winced.

"Are you alright Chase?" she asked anxiously. The poor girl still hadn't quite gotten over what his 'other' personality had done and, even though she had accepted his apology, she sometimes seemed uncomfortable when he acted even slightly weird. He gave her a reassuring smile to ease her nerves. He liked Sarah and didn't like seeing her so tense.

"It's nothing. Just a bit of a headache," he replied with a small shrug. She returned his smile with a nod, believing him completely. "It's been happening all morning."

"Maybe you should take some headache pills," she suggested, moving her hand from his arm to steal another one of Caleb's chips. Chase nodded, not noticing how Katherine's eyes flashed away from Tyler to look at him thoughtfully as if to assess him, thinking about taking Sarah's advice.

"I think I'll pop back to the dorms to get some," he told them, standing up and picking up his tray.

"See you later man," Reid said, trademark smirk plastered on his face.

"Hopefully you'll feel better soon then," Sarah added with a wave, looking sweet and caring as she did. Tyler made a noncommittal noise in farewell and Chase rolled his eyes; Katherine was back on the youngest son's lap again and pretty much had he tongue down the guy's throat.

"See ya later Romeo," he teased only just catching Tyler flipping him the bird out the corner of his eye as he walked away with his tray.

**Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel**

It happened just as he got to his room. Another shooting pain even more agonizing than the last seemed to explode in his head, stars dancing in his eyes for a moment. He stumbled slightly, using one hand against the door handle to stop himself from falling over. Breathing heavily he ran his other hand through his hair in confusion. He didn't understand what was happening. Were these the side effects that Riley had warned him about before he found out she was a complete bitch? He let out a groan as another spike of agony coursed through his brain.

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath, struggling to open the door to his room when he realised what was wrong; his antipsychotic pills. He hadn't taken one this morning so he was probably in withdrawal. That was where the pain was coming from. Managing to open the door he staggered inside, slamming it behind him. He needed to find the drugs.

"_Oh honey, you really are naive. Withdrawal? We're well past withdrawal. You forget that with magic you can speed things up,"_ a nasty voice whispered to him. He looked around frantically, trying to find the speaker but also trying to find the little orange bottle containing what he needed.

"Who's there?" he demanded nervously, moving his bed covers in attempt to see if he had put the drugs there. Why couldn't he remember?

"_Seriously, you're boring me already. Go look in the mirror."_

"What?" he said incredulously wondering if hearing voices was another symptom of his withdrawal. The voice laughed coldly as he continued his search, thoughts scattered with the knowledge that if he didn't find them he couldn't replicate or get more and would probably fall prey to his other side.

"_Just look in the mirror."_

"Why?" he asked with a sigh. He knew it wasn't a good idea to indulge his psychoticism but it actually seemed to dull the pain in his head as he searched.

"_Just do it."_ He had to go over to the dresser anyway to search for his pills so after a moment of hesitation he moved in front of the mirror. What he saw was not quite what he was expecting – he had no reflection. The only thing in the mirror was the room around him. _"See that wasn't difficult was it?"_

"What the-" He fell silent when his reflection walked into the frame. Only it wasn't his reflection because it wasn't moving as he did, leaning on the frame of the mirror with a sneer on his face.

"_Hey there, I'm the one that you've been repressing with those lovely drugs of yours. You know the ones? The antipsychotics that have conveniently gone missing?" _the image told him wickedly, folding his arms over his chest.

"H-how?" Chase stammered "Did you-"

"_No, I didn't steal the drugs. I'm a part of freaking brain, not an actual person," _the duplicate snapped, pushing himself away from the frame of the mirror but still stuck in the glass. _"No, I had help with that one." _Chase's expression hardened into one of dislike, anger taking over his initial panic.

"Riley," he stated coldly. His reflection laughed delightedly.

"_Oh the girl is good,"_ it commented, looking to the copy of the ceiling then back to Chase with a smug expression. _"__**Riley?**__ You think she did this? Katherine is so much better at manipulation than I first thought." _

"Katherine?" Chase asked with a frown. "What would you have to do with Katherine?"

"_You've shunned the wrong sister, my friend. Riley isn't working with me. Riley gave you the drugs to get rid of me so I couldn't work with Katherine anymore," _the image explained with a dark grin.

"Katherine's the one trying to kill the sons?" Chase gasped, alarmed even more by this new turn of events.

"_You bet your little do-gooder ass she is," _the copy gloated _"And you and the sons let her right in where she wanted to be. See she's a smart little bitch that one. She gained your trust, she gained the sons' trust and she has stolen your drugs and put them where only I can find them. She's a good business partner. Shame I'll have to kill her later really. She could have been even more useful if she wasn't so power hungry." _Chase shook his head.

"If you can find them I can find them to," he argued. The reflection chuckled darkly.

"_You're too late baby. You've got about thirty seconds before I take over that gorgeous body of yours, find the drugs and repress your pathetic thoughts indefinitely."_

"I won't let you do this!"

"_It's a bit late for that," _the image replied as Chase's head began to swim, his vision blurring. He slumped over the dresser, pressing on hand to his head with a groan. A second later he stilled, looking up with a smirk.

"I'm back."

**Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel**

After getting used to being back in his body Chase made his way back to the cafeteria only to find it was pretty much deserted. The sons and Sarah were gone, presumably to lesson, but Chase didn't care all that much noticing that Katherine was about to walk out of the door on the opposite side of the dining hall. He hurried after, calling out her name as he did. She turned around with a small smile.

"Hey Chase, you feeling better?" she asked sweetly. Chase held back from rolling his eyes. She didn't know whether she had been successful yet by stealing the antipsychotics. He got that she was still acting kind and caring in case his other, pathetic personality was still in control.

"Yeah," he replied simply with a small nod when he caught up with her. "A lot thanks."

"Aren't you supposed to be in class now though?" she continued, looking worried. Chase did roll his eyes then. Seriously, the girl was over doing it now.

"Again, yeah, but I just wanted to know if you could give me my pills back now? I kind of need them," he told her coolly. She smirked a little.

"You think _I _have them?"

"I know you have Katherine," he snapped. "And if you want my help killing the sons you'll give them to me." She chuckled, looking delighted as she produced the small orange bottle of antipsychotics from her school bag and handed them to him.

"Welcome back. For a moment there I didn't think stealing them would work." He popped the lid off the bottle quickly and took one of the drugs before smirking back at her.

"Well it did," he stated. "As you can see."

"So we're full steam ahead with the plan then?" she asked swiftly, cutting straight to the point. Chase grinned at her.

"Definitely."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N1:****Bit weird here, and things take a turn for the downright psycho and awesome but whatever. We like to try new and weird things. Haha. I warn you, things are gonna be…Explosive?**_  
A/N2: Chase forgot his drugs! Dun dun DUN! What's going to happen now?_

_The next day…_

Chase chanced a glance at the same red alarm clock that sat on the younger sister's bedside cabinet and narrowed his eyes in frustration. He'd come here with the intention of talking to her and to gloat but he'd been here for about fifteen minutes and he still hadn't had that joyous opportunity yet. He leaned forwards slightly in the wooden chair that he'd moved to the side of the bed, quietly tapping his foot to emphasis his impatience. His gaze drifted to the girl, sat on the bed with her back against the wall, her head lolled back slightly and her eyes closed as she slept. He didn't know where the elder girl was, probably with her 'boyfriend', but it didn't matter. He didn't want to talk to her at the moment. He wanted to talk to Riley. It had been boring, yet slightly amusing for him to sit here watching the brunette sleep. Though, it would be much more amusing when she woke up and spotted him there. Hopefully it wouldn't be too much longer. And if she didn't give him a satisfying reaction, he would be most put out. Regardless, when she found out he was in charge and that he was repressing his goodie two shoes counterpart, the response was sure to be _golden._

As if right on cue, he noticed that the girl was beginning to awaken. _Finally_. He smirked as her eyes slowly begun to open and as her body begun to unfurl. Riley glanced around groggily. She sat up, stretching her arms over her head a little. Ignoring the stiffness in her neck, she was pleased to notice that Katherine wasn't here. That was a relief. Chase was the only one here besides her and she could probably deal with him. Wait, what? What the hell was Chase doing here? She jumped slightly, leaping to her feet and stepping away from him, whilst staring at him in shock and disbelief.  
"You were watching me sleep?" she shrieked, recoiling slightly further at how creepy an act that was. "You had the audacity to call me a psycho, and you're doing this? Dude, what the hell is wrong with you! Get the hell out, _now_!"  
"Well hello to you too, sleeping beauty," the Collins boy drawled, amused at her reaction. Now that was the kind of thing he'd been hoping for. He stood up with a smirk, flinging out a leg behind him and kicking the chair away from him. Riley watched him warily. She just didn't understand what he was hoping to achieve from this. They hadn't spoken in about two weeks, thankfully, but now here he was…In her dorm, out of the blue and acting…Weird.  
"What do you want?" she hissed, crossing her arms over her chest as her shock completely faded, only to be replaced with anger and contempt.  
"Don't you recognise me, sweetie?" Chase mocked, smirking coldly as he took a step towards her. He leered at her, seeming delighted by her confusion and apprehension. Aside from the delight though, he was a little irritated. Wasn't this girl meant to be intelligent? Could she not tell the difference between the two personalities? For the love of God, it didn't even seem like she was going to respond. Well, he'd just have to spell it all out for her, wouldn't he? He rolled his eyes and stepped closer, promptly beginning to circle around her mockingly and causing her to rotate as he did, watching him in wary annoyance. "Riley, Riley, Riley…"  
"Wow, you know my name," the girl mocked dispassionately. "What the fuck are you doing, you freak show?"  
"You see," Chase said with a smirk, carrying on as though she hadn't spoken. "The last time we met, the angelic version of me was in control. Let's think of me as the devil, shall we? I'm evil, he's good. The analogy works. Anyway, yes. Dear sweet, good Chase can't come to the phone right now, he's got himself chucked into jail again and this time he's serving a _life _sentence!"  
"No!" the dark haired girl cried, the shocking realisation crashing into her at the boy's words. It wasn't the right Chase, it wasn't_ good_ Chase. Well, that certainly explained the creepy behaviour. Holy shit, somehow the other version had gained control and forced the good side of Chase down with an iron fist of power and fury. How the hell? He could he possibly have managed that when the boy was taking antipsychotics to repress this part of him?!

"Wondering how?" the Collins boy teased, flashing her a sinister smirk. "It's really quite simple; your sister stole the pills which meant I could take back control! I had a little chat with the white hat, before I locked him back up. Did you know that he thought _you _were the treacherous snake and not your sister? I must say, she's pretty good when it comes to the manipulation! Poor little Chase-y babe sure was surprised to find out that he'd got it wrong!"  
"Of course," Riley muttered, raking a hand through her hair. Flames seemed to dance in her blue eyes for a few moments, only to fade when she blinked and took a deep breath. "So, Katherine stole the antipsychotics with the hopes that you'd come back to the fore. Now…You have them, yes? And you're using them to repress the other part of you?"  
"Ooh, good girl!" the eldest son acknowledged, applauding her mockingly but seeming sincere in his congratulations. "Yes, well done for figuring that out. Honestly, I'm glad that you did." Riley's expression hardened, a silver of fury coursing through her as a strong desire to curse or physically attack this dick sprung to the surface. She tried to resist because if she followed the desire, it would be no more than suicide. He would _destroy_ her, and then there would be no one to stop the crazy killing spree.

"And now the pair of you carry on with the plan as usual?" she pressed coldly.  
"Yes, up to a certain point," Chase acknowledged, an expression of malicious amusement slipping onto his face. He paused for a few moments, mockingly lowering his voice as though he were about to disclose some grand secret to her. "You see, your sister…She's currently useful, but in the long run she'll be a hindrance, nothing more. I plan to kill her and take all of the powers for myself, but she doesn't know that."  
"You…You plan to kill Katherine?" Riley asked slowly, gaping at him for a few moments. Well, she hadn't seen that little twist. She'd assumed the plan was to go fifty-fifty on the powers or something but in reality she actually had no clue what the little arrangement really was. She knew evil Chase was a psycho but she hadn't considered for a second that he would intend to kill her sister. That was just another thing she'd missed, another thing she hadn't seen coming. Great. Now she had to try and save the other four Sons of Ipswich from a pair of psychos and then attempt to save her bloody crazy sister from one of the aforementioned psychos. How the hell was she meant to do all of_ this_?

"Of course. I don't want someone stealing the powers which are rightfully mine, do I?" Chase retorted, rolling his eyes and shooting her a look of contempt. "I'm no fool, girl."  
"If you're no fool then I suspect you'll already know that I will not let you do this, any of it," the dark haired girl begun, voice as hard as nails. "Not you and not Katherine. You hear me? The pair of you will not get the powers of the other four Sons, because I will stop you both and _save _those boys. And whilst I'm doing that, I will also save my sister from you, you demented, back stabbing little bastard! Do you hear me?"  
"You really think that you can stop me," Chase announced, watching her with an expression of disbelief; which quickly faded and was soon replaced by a smirk. He leaned towards her, his eyes briefly flashing coal black in a clear warning. "Sorry, sweetheart but you can't. Keep on trying and I'll kill you."  
"Bring it the fuck on!" Riley challenged, flames suddenly seeming to flash in her eyes once more. Just because she didn't currently have a source for her powers, it didn't mean she couldn't chuck out some threatening crap. She could do crazy eye shit too. The Collins boy chuckled, shaking his head. This girl had guts, to say the least. She must've known that she wouldn't stand a chance against him, and yet here she was goading him anyway. Brave but stupid.

"Oh, little firefly, you couldn't take me even if you tried your hardest. Besides, are you forgetting that your power requires a source? I see no such thing in this room, do you?" he jeered coldly. He glared at her, a sudden wave of irritation coursing through him. "This is your final warning. Keep interfering and I'll be tearing you apart before you've even realised what's going on." Riley glared at him, refusing to let him see that his tone had sent a silver of ice down her back. Chase flashed her a mocking smile.  
"I'll let myself out," he teased, casually strolling across the dormitory, opening the door and slipping out- leaving it fully ajar. The girl growled, shaking her head in fury. That fucking bastard. Her bloody sister, as well! And now she had to try and save her, Goddamn it. A suicide mission? Maybe. The right thing to do? Definitely. She kicked the chair out of her way and cautiously strolled out of the room, closing the door behind her. She glanced around warily and was pleased to notice that Chase was nowhere in sight. Now…She had a lot to do. First things first? She had to go find the other Sons, despite her incredibly low opinion of them, and try to warn them- to let them know that dark Chase was back in the driving seat and to try and convince them (once again) that Katherine was the psycho sister. Somehow, she'd fucking show them the truth of the situation. She had to manage it, there was too much at stake for her to fail again.

**Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel**

"It's kind of a shame that Baby Boy didn't come to swim practice," Pogue announced, sounding amused as he, Reid and Caleb packed up their swim gear in the locker room, each of them having showered and changed.  
"Listen, Pogue, the guy's busy. He's got a lot romancing to do," Reid teased, smirking a little at his own joke. He shook his head and chuckled. "Besides, Ty's totally whipped now."  
"Is someone a little jealous, Reid?" the Danvers boy mocked, amused as the blond flipped him off whilst Pogue laughed beside him.  
"No, Cay. Me and Chase, we're the only free guys outta our group now. We're the only ones not attached to a ball and chain. I'm cool with bein' single if it means I'm not whipped like the rest of you," Reid retorted, shaking his head and shooting him a slightly smug glance. It was totally true, Baby boy, Caleb and Pogue had all been wrapped around their respective girl's little finger. He was happy for them all though, particularly Tyler- him and Katherine made a sweet couple. Even if they did do far too much of that PDA crap.  
"Like I said, someone's jealous," Caleb shot back, rolling his eyes and strolling through the double doors which lead out of the locker room, the other two quickly following him. Reid smirked and opened his mouth to retort but halted in every sense of the word, just like the other two did; their expressions hardening. Well, there was something that none of them had expected to see. Riley._ Impatient_ Riley leant against the wall beside the door, her arms crossed and her expression hard.

"You guys are hard to bloody find!" She growled, glaring at them. "Could you not hang out in regular places, like the canteen, or the library or the field or a bloody dorm? Swim practice, locker room? I had to find out where you were from Aaron pissing Abbot and let me tell you, trying to get him to tell me was like trying to get blood out of a stone. He only told me because he thought I was gonna slap you about guys or something."  
"Riley," Caleb growled, taking a step forwards and placing himself slightly further in front of the other two sons. "What are you doing here?"  
"Isn't it obvious, you dick?" the girl mocked, rolling her eyes in frustration. "I'm here to talk you dumbasses!"  
"What could we possibly have to say to you?" Reid retorted, crossing his arms and shooting her a withering look. Man, this girl was certainly persistent in her attempts to taint their opinions of her sister. Pogue shook his head, his shoulders tensing slightly in annoyance.  
"Just take a hike, yeah?"  
"Screw the lot of you," Riley snapped in response, running a hand through her hair and messing it up. "I want to talk to you, and I'll say it whether you like it or not. Leave? I'll follow you. I'll say what I gotta say, even if it has to be in a room full of people." The Danvers boy paused and gave a slight nod, his expression cold. He turned around and headed back into the empty locker room, holding the door open for the other three.

"In here," he ordered harshly. Riley saluted sarcastically before following him in, the other two sons accompanying her warily. Once they were all inside, Pogue closed doors and leant against them warily, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"We seriously gotta listen to her crap again, Cay?" the blond boy complained, rolling his eyes heavenward and looking very much like he'd rather take a gun to the head. Caleb sighed, nodding in resignation and looking equally displeased.  
"I'd rather not either, but if it stops her from blurting it out in front of a bunch of mortals, then yes."  
"Go on then," Pogue growled. "Start the crap 'coaster." The girl released a quiet curse of frustration, shaking her head in annoyance. She wasn't going to let them goad her into flipping out, she wasn't. She just had to ignore them and tell them the crap regardless. She was sort of glad that Tyler wasn't here (considering his attachment to her sister) but that fact also worried her a little.

"You noticed anything weird about Chase in the last day or so?" She hissed, raising her eyebrows as the boys shared an exasperated look but remained silent. "Well, screw you. He came to see me this morning. And guess what, dickwads? He's freaking bad again. Evil him is in charge, all because my sister took the damn drugs. And now, he's using them to repress the side of him that you've all grown to know and love."  
"That's all you've got? Really?" Reid asked scornfully, shaking his head in something akin to disappointment. "That's seriously all you can come up with?"  
"I'm not lying, for God's sake!" Riley snapped back, slamming her hand against a nearby locker in annoyance. By the door, Pogue rolled his eyes, an expression of contempt slipping onto his face but he didn't speak. He couldn't even be bothered to grant this girl a response.

"Hold on," Caleb begun with a weary sigh. "So, you expect us to believe that Katherine stole the antipsychotics which you gave Chase, so that he couldn't take them which would allow the darker part of him to come to the fore? And that now that part of him is using them to repress the good counterpart?"  
"Yes! Why is that such a hard concept for you to grasp?!"  
"It's complete and utter bullshit, that's why. We know Katherine, okay? She's sweet and she's great for Ty. She's not this crazy snake you make her out to be. Bitch, you've got problems! _You_ ever thought of popping some pills?" Reid said dispassionately.  
"You ever thought of not being so freaking stupid?" Riley retorted, her eyes flashing in anger. Caleb glared at her, taking a threatening step forwards.  
"Listen to me, Riley. I don't know why you're doing this, or what you think you're playing at but we _aren't _fooling for it. We know that you're trying to make Katherine out to be the bad one to cover your own tracks and I'm telling you now; stop it. Stop everything. Stop this and stop your ultimate plan. Before we take it upon ourselves to stop you."  
"Oh for the love of Go-" Riley cut herself off, turning away from them in annoyance. She placed her hands on the top of her head and took a depth breath, letting it out and lowering her hands. She turned back to them, placing a hand on her hip challengingly. Freaking idiots. If they weren't worried, then they'd have no qualms going down the road she was about to lead them. "Where's Katherine then? Huh? Is she with Tyler? If things are so good, if she's really what you reckon…Then you'll have no problem if we all pay a visit to them now, right?"  
"No problem at all. Come on then," Caleb replied coolly, jerking his head in the direction of the door. Riley just hoped she'd picked a good time to do this and that she'd actually finally be able to prove something to them. She very much doubted it though.

**Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel-Devil-Angel**

Katherine smiled and moved closer to Tyler. She tactically adjusted the position of her arm, which was wrapped around his shoulders, once more so he would neither notice nor feel the knife which hung loosely from her hand. They were in his dormitory, where they'd been for ages, just hanging out and cuddling on his bed really. The boy seemed to suspect nothing, which was good. There was no reason for him to, after all; she prided herself on her acting skills. If she hadn't been such a greater actor, she never would've got this far. Never would have gained his affections.

"Tyler…" she begun thoughtfully. She smiled as the boy glanced at her quizzically, pressing a kiss to the side of her head as he silently waited for her to continue. "It must be really difficult being you sometimes…"  
"How'd you mean?" the youngest son asked, pulling her closer to him.  
"Well… I can't even imagine the kind of burden you must have at times. I mean, it must be a constant battle between trying to be normal and trying to follow the instinct to use the power, which of course drains on your life force. It must be so…hard," the blonde murmured sympathetically, moving her free hand to fiddle with the short, wispy hair on the nape of his neck. Tyler made a small noise of affirmation. Upon noticing her slightly confused look, he cleared his throat and nodded slowly; deciding to just go the whole hog and verbally admit things whilst they were talking about it.

"It's…difficult sometimes, yeah but I'd never really thought of it like that…"  
"If you had the chance to just be a normal guy, to not have to worry about all that, would you take it?" Katherine asked sweetly, kissing his cheek.  
"I…I probably would, actually. It would be nice to not have to worry about being a freak, or worrying how much power I can use," the youngest son murmured in response, smiling slightly at the concept. The blond glanced at him her eyes widening a little in shock, tentatively biting her lower lip and laying an uncertain hand on his arm.  
"You'd honestly give up the power if you could do so without dying? Throw it all away?"  
"I don't really see it as throwing anything away, you know? It would just…Life would be easier, simpler. I'd have less to worry about. I could just worry about school, and college, and _life_, not all this witchy stuff. I mean, I'm glad to be part of the Covenant and I dunno where I'd be without the boys, but this whole descendant thing does have its drawbacks…"  
"I guess nothing is without drawbacks," Katherine acknowledged with a slight nod and a reassuring smile. "Listen, Tyler…What if I said I knew I could help you? If I knew a way to make you normal?"  
"I'd say sign me right up," Tyler responded, glancing down at the bed spread beneath them and tracing a small pattern on it with his free hand. If only it were possible. God, how he wished it _was _but it wasn't. It was just a dream, some vague utopian notion.  
"I _can_ help you Tyler," the fair haired girl informed him, causing him to glance at her in dubious awe. She nodded, smiling slightly. "I really can. I know a way to make it safe. Do you trust me?"  
"Of course I trust you. How? What…What do we have to do?" Tyler murmured, biting his lip a little nervously. Katherine smiled at the open devotion and faith shining in his eyes. She was so caught up in internal triumph that she failed to notice the previously ajar door suddenly opening. Just like she failed to notice Caleb, Pogue, Reid and Riley appear in the doorway, enabling them all to hear her next words as clear as day.  
"You don't need to worry about a thing Tyler. You don't need your power. Just will it over to me and I'll take care of everything else."


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N1: So now all is revealed. Katherine's a psycho? Who knew? This was actually one of my least favourite chapters to write. It just doesn't sit right with me. Anyways, enjoy…_

**A/N2: Well, did you see that coming? And do you see what's coming from this point onwards? I certainly don't think so! Unless you're psychic but you could be fraudulent.**

"You fucking psycho bitch!" Reid announced in shock, stepping into the room properly ready to pull Tyler away from Katherine. The blonde girl smirked at him and raised the knife in her hand so it brushed Tyler's hair a little as a warning. He stopped in his tracks automatically, biting his lip.

"Hey boys," she greeted carelessly. "Riley."

"What are you doing Katherine?" Caleb asked his hazel eyes wide in a mixture of confusion and hurt at her obvious betrayal. They had trusted her and after what they had just heard it was clear that trust had been misplaced. Riley had been telling the truth all along. Katherine laughed at him coldly and rolled her eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing golden boy? Baking a cake?" she retorted, scorn in her tone. Caleb swallowed, trying to reel in his anger until they managed to get Tyler to safety. Katherine had her knife dangerously close to his neck. One bad move and she could slit his throat in less than a second. Beside him Pogue and Riley bristled with their rage. Tyler couldn't even use the power to free himself from her hold without possibly getting injured. "Oh don't look at me like that. Riley was trying to tell you all this time. It's not my fault you didn't listen."

"I know it's probably not the best time but…can you see now why I wasn't actually bad mouthing Katherine?" Riley asked awkwardly. "She bad mouths herself." The elder girl giggled a little at that, looking amused.

"I do," she admitted, moving her knife hand again so it was pressing a little against Tyler's neck. A small bead of blood trickled onto it where she was breaking the skin a little. Tyler bit his lip nervously as it did, looking uncomfortable and surprised at his girlfriend's behaviour. "Now here's what we're gonna do. I'm nice so I'll make you a deal. I'll spare Tyler if the rest of you will me your power. Really, I don't want to have to kill my boyfriend."

"Look," Reid said desperately. "We can help you. You just have to let him go."

"I don't need your help," Katherine scoffed, running her a finger of her free hand over the edge of her knife as more blood slid down it. "What I need is your power." A small blob of blood collected on the tip of her finger and she brought it to her mouth, licking it clean. "I mean, Tyler has already told me it's a burden. Surely taking it from you is the kindest thing to do. Don't you see that Reid? Your power is addictive. Dying young and healthy is better than dying shrivelled and helpless from overusing in addiction. Don't you agree?" Reid glared at her in disbelief, opening his mouth to snap back at her but Tyler cut him off quietly.

"She has a point Reid," he told his best friend in a muted voice. "Don't you just want to be normal sometimes? No covenant? No threat of addiction over your head?" Caleb shook his head sadly when Reid stared, speechless, at the younger boy.

"We're not normal Tyler," the brunette replied carefully. "We never can be, but that doesn't mean we should throw our lives away. We were given these powers for a reason. You can't just get rid of them and you know it. You try and you'll die Tyler. Katherine's got a knife against your throat. Do you really think that she cares if you die handing over your power?" Katherine gave him a cold look.

"If I could find a way Tyler I would never kill you. We'd be together forever but your friends won't even let me try. I could _help_ you," she stated sweetly.

"You fucking bitch! Stop lying to him!" Reid shouted, launching himself at the girl without warning. Caleb held him back by his jacket automatically, used to doing so from all the bar fights he had stopped the younger son from getting into.

"What's all the shouting about?" a new, familiar voice asked from behind them. The sons and the two girls both looked to the speaker; the sons uncertain, Riley anxious and Katherine smug. Chase glanced at each of them in turn, taking in the sight of Katherine's knife against Tyler's throat before sighing. "Katherine, you're a fucking idiot. You just couldn't wait could you?"

"I think I waited long enough," the blonde girl replied haughtily as the sons all tensed with the realisation that Riley had been telling the truth about Chase's dominant personality as well. "It's not my fault that the other you got in control and set back our plans. Besides, right now this is about me and Tyler. It has nothing to do with you." Chase smirked at her a little, recognising the ploy for what it was and shutting up quickly.

"I hate to say I told you so…" Riley began in soft murmur but Caleb glared at her pointedly.

"Not right now."

"So, anyway…" Katherine continued. "As I was saying Tyler, if you just will me your power, even if you die. I will do everything I can to bring you back. I wouldn't just ask you to do this if I didn't think there was a way."

"That's it!" Reid growled, jumping towards the blonde girl once more. This time though Caleb didn't hold him back with both him and Pogue going to help instead. Suddenly Katherine sprang into action, removing her knife from by Tyler's neck and pushing the youngest son away from her so she could fight. She jumped to her feet just as Reid got within touching distance brandishing the knife at them threateningly. For a moment Reid looked scornful until Katherine spoke sounding smug.

"I wouldn't chance it if I were you. This knife blocks magic. I stab you will this you won't be able to heal fast enough to survive and, while I'm holding it, your power won't work on me," she told them. The three boys stopped in their tracks, unsure of themselves and she laughed. "Sorry, did that disturb your plans?"

"Not really," Riley said, sliding up to beside her and knocking the knife out of her hand while her sister wasn't prepared for it. The knife flew across the room into the corner and Katherine rounded on the younger girl, slapping her around the face with a loud crack. Riley stumbled back slightly, putting a hand to her reddening cheek in shock. Despite their enemy status Katherine had never actually ever physically hurt her before. Sure she had said things ,threatened her with her powers and cut her off socially but this was new and it hurt so much more than anything else Katherine had done. No one else seemed to notice her astonishment though, more focused on how the knife was no longer in play. The reaction was instant; all three son's eyes bled black with power and Katherine was thrown across the room and into the wall with a crash. She dropped to the floor hard but didn't seem too bothered by the pain, letting out a breathless laugh even as the start of bruises became apparent on her skin.

"Well that wasn't very nice," she said, standing shakily. "Chase? A little help if you please?"

"Of course," the warlock replied with a smirk, his eyes also going ebony. "I'll take Caleb and Pogue. I'm sure you can handle your sister and Blondie. I doubt Tyler is going to fight much right now."

"Uh huh," Katherine agreed as the three sons and Riley all tensed, ready to fight. "Let's get this show on the road. Winner takes all."

"Bring it bitch," Reid replied, stepping towards her. Katherine looked delighted and urged him forwards while Riley bit her lip nervously. She was pretty sure Reid didn't know what he was letting himself in for and her powers were useless right now. There was no source of fire in the room so she would have to stick to physical fighting. Something she would never have dreamed of before but, after her sister hit her, she knew she would have to.

"Show me what you got," Katherine told the blonde boy in a teasing tone. There was silence for a moment as Katherine sized up both Reid and her sister while Chase did the same with Caleb and Pogue. The silence broke quickly when Chase and Reid made the first moves; Chase slamming Pogue and Caleb into opposite walls and Reid throwing a bolt of pure power at Katherine. The two sons fought against their attacker's power immediately and Katherine ducked so the power hit the wall with a thud. He threw more power quickly but with the same result. Katherine moved too fast to be caught by his attacks.

"Pathetic," she commented in a sing song voice at another failed attempt, kicking Riley in the stomach when the other girl tried to corner her, winding the brunette girl. "Now I'll show you what happens when you know how to use power." Reid glared at her, readying another ball of power to throw as she raised her hands, pointing at him. He was about to attack when his head began to spin without warning. The power flicked and faded in his hands as his mouth suddenly seemed to dry up, his legs buckling underneath him.

"W-what?" he asked, confused at this new turn of events. Katherine chuckled, clenching her fists. A bolt of agony ripped through his chest and he groaned, trying to stand up and failing.

"You see you need to know what to do with power when you have it," the blonde girl explained with a smirk. "For example, did you know that the body is 70% water and that every organ in the body requires it? Think of this as dehydration. At an incredibly increased rate."

"Katherine enough games. You're not just fighting Reid," Chase reminded her from across the room. Caleb and Pogue were both groaning heaps on the floor in front of him, beaten down. Tyler was still seemingly frozen on the bed, confused. Spying the knife in the corner and recognising the danger in Chase's words Riley rethought the attack she had been about to make against her sister instead diving for the blade. Katherine rounded on her a second too late and she snatched up the knife quickly. Her sister was just a metre away. The blonde girl took a step back immediately and Riley stood up carefully with the knife pointed towards the other witch. They circled round each other, challenging each other with their eyes before stopping in their original positions, Riley pretty much backed into the corner. Chase gave Caleb another kick before stepping up to just behind Katherine, looking amused.

"Well isn't this interesting," he commented in a patronising tone. His eyes had returned to their original colour now and were sparkling dangerously as he placed a hand on Katherine's shoulder. The blonde girl turned her head slightly to smile at him victoriously before looking back to her sibling. "Are you really going to try and kill your sister Riley?" The brunette girl swallowed the lump starting to form in her throat, realising this was exactly what Chase wanted. He intended to kill Katherine anyway. This way he wouldn't have to betray her outright and Riley would be left with only guilt and pain. Katherine giggled, breaking her from her clarifying thoughts and bringing her back to the situation at hand. Her sister was in danger. Not just from the knife in her hand but from the boy with his hand on her shoulder. She needed to focus.

"You won't do it. Will you Riley?" she taunted nastily. Beside her Chase raised his eyebrows at Riley, moving his hand closer to the blonde girl's neck in clear indication of his intentions. Katherine remained oblivious, too busy gloating, and Riley tensed as her sibling continued her teasing. "Go on. Kill me. I dare you."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N1:****Okay, um the warnings we probably told you about somewhere? Yeah, right here buddy. The is the penultimate! After this we have the Epilogue and then this has drawn to a close. **** Sad times guys.**_  
A/N2: Will she? Won't she? It's time for Riley to decide. Seriously though this chapter? It was the most emotional thing we have ever planned. I mean, we were totally psyched out about what it turned into whilst planning._

Riley stared at the blonde girl, entirely torn over the concept of what action she should take. Her gaze flittered between her sister's mocking expression, Chase's smug, sinister one and the knife in her hand. She tightened her grip around the handle, as though worried that the object would lose contact with her clammy skin and slip to the ground. She stared at her sister resolutely, neither advancing nor retreating as questions danced in her mind. She didn't know what she was supposed to do here. Should she kill her sister? She didn't know. Should she let Chase kill her? Certainly not, but she was still trapped in a situation full of unfavourable possibilities and outcomes. She was damned either way. She raised the knife and hesitantly moved forwards, only to step back once more as recollections of the past suddenly flashed in her head. Her sister, only being one year her senior, had been in her life for as long as she could recall. When they were growing up, they shared everything together and depended wholly on one another. They had provided one another with comfort when they were hurt or sad; _they_ had looked after one another, not their parents. Growing up, it was them against the world. Their father had been useless and cared more for his work than his family, whilst their mother was an utter bitch who was often either high or drunk and generally just didn't give a shit about them. Their father died when they were on the cusp of adolescence, something which provoked their mother to lose interest in them almost entirely. When she was fifteen and Katherine was sixteen, they left home and ostracised themselves, cutting themselves off entirely from all of their relatives. Katherine had been all she'd ever had really; they'd stick together through thick and thin. They'd been inseparable, almost like twins. Until now.

Katherine chuckled knowingly, the smug and unpleasant sound snapping her out of her reverie. She loosened her grip around the handle, her hands shaking beyond her control; a clear sign of her inner turmoil. She knew that they were both aware, based on her lengthy hesitation, of the fact that she was unable to do this. She could_ never_ kill Katherine, never. Despite everything, the girl was still her sister and she still loved her dearly. She dropped her gaze to the ground, ashamed.

"I-I-I can't," she stammered softly. She took a small step back and shook head, annoyed at the fact that she wasn't strong enough to follow through with her plan. "I _can't_. I can't do it." Chase and Katherine reacted at the same time; the boy laughing with a vindictive gleam flashing in his eyes and the faired haired girl smirking smugly.  
"What a surprise," she commented scathingly. She rolled her eyes and tossed back her hair as she shot her sister a patronising look. "You see, Riley? I said that you were weak, and I was_ right_."  
"Don't feel bad, not everyone possesses the capability to kill," Chase said condescendingly. He smirked at the dark haired girl, clearly amused by her failure and the fact that he would get to kill the little blond snake instead. His eyes flashed coal black and he held up his free hand, allowing the dark haired girl to clearly see small, dark forks of power dancing in between his fingers. Riley's eyes widened in alarm and she shook her head. Apparently it was his intention to get this over and done with now; well she refused to allow that. If she couldn't kill her sister, no one could. Well, Game on. She stepped forward hurriedly and pushed her sister behind her, taking up a protective stance in front of her. Katherine cursed and moved away from her, annoyed and confused but failing to notice the power weaving around the Warlock's fingers. With no warning at all, Riley kicked Chase firmly in the stomach, causing him to collapse in a heap. The flickers of power, she was pleased to note, quickly faded from his hand as his focus was overturned by the pain and discomfort of being winded. Katherine glanced down at him in surprise before she turned to glare her sister, quite clearly unimpressed by her little stunt. Now the stupid girl was picking on her accomplice? This certainly would not do. She'd rather not have him incapacitated, especially since the other Sons would probably bounce back up at some point which meant she'd require his assistance.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" she demanded, her voice hardening threateningly. Riley turned away from the boy, shaking her head at her sister's stupidity.  
"You think you can_ trust_ him, do you?" she begun disdainfully. "Well, you can't. He's planning to kill you and take all of the powers for himself, Katherine. He told me himself earlier today. He's just going to double cross you!"  
"Your point?" Katherine retorted, rolling her eyes. "It really doesn't matter. I can handle him easily." She flashed her sister a smirk, amused by her clear annoyance at her flippant response. Neither of the siblings noticed Chase slowly getting to his feet behind them. The dark haired girl ran a hand through her hair, incensed by her sister's ludicrous and ever present level of over confidence. Her arrogance had, so far, been the reason for her downfall. Well, she wasn't going to let the outcome be the same this time. She refused to let her sister's ridiculously egoistical and self-conceited tendencies cause her death.  
"Don't be stupid, Katherine. He could kill you like _that_!" She growled, clicking her fingers to emphasise the ease and rapidity with which the eldest Son could annihilate her sister if he wished to. As soon as the words left her lips, Katherine suddenly fell forwards, tumbling straight towards the blade still clutched in her other hand. She knew what was about to transpire but was unable to stop it and was only to watch helpless as her sister was impaled on the blade with a sickening squelching sound. Katherine gasped, stiffening as the blade slid through her flesh, planting itself just beneath her sternum. She took an uncertain step back, as Riley let go of the knife, horrified and distraught. She stared down at her chest, all colour slowly seeping from her face as she noticed the blood rapidly pooling onto her pale blue t-shirt; slowly turning to fabric red. She managed another unsteady step backwards, before her legs collapsed beneath her. Riley snapped out of her devastated stupor and threw herself forwards, promptly catching her and gently sinking to the floor with the blond in her arms.

Meanwhile, Reid suddenly let out a raw gasp as the spell was broken and as his body was suddenly restored to its natural level of hydration. He sat up slowly, glancing around a little uncertainly. The knife, it stopped magic, he realised with a sense of dread. He unsteadily climbed to his feet, his eyes widening as he glanced over at the sisters. Despite her betrayal, he was surprisingly upset as he realised the inevitable fact that Katherine was going to die. If it were any other knife, it could've just been removed and the wound could've been healed by magic but this one? Probably not. He slowly headed over to his brothers, noting that Caleb and Pogue had stood up, and that they were now holding back a struggling Tyler. His only hope was that Katherine had been bluffing earlier, but he had a feeling that this whole situation could, and would, only end in tragedy.

"You stabbed me," Katherine gasped, letting out a somewhat hysterical giggle as she stared up at her sister. "You actually stabbed me…I didn't think that you would, but you did."  
"It was an accident," Riley said softly, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. She glanced up slowly, her eyes falling on Chase and her expression hardening when she realised that it was the apparently 'good' Chase. "H-he pushed you."  
"I-" Chase cut himself off, shaking his head and looking absolutely traumatised. "I'm so sorry. I didn't…Oh shit. I did exactly what he was planning to do…I'm no better than him…" A tremor of rage and despair passed through the dark haired girl but she turned away from him and returned her attention to her sister once more. Her eyes burned with bitter tears but she carefully repressed them.

"Katherine…I promise, I never would've done this to you. N-_Never_! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she whimpered, tentatively reaching out and brushing a few errant strands of blonde hair off her sister's forehead. Katherine sucked in a sharp breath and grimaced slightly, before letting out a weak laugh.

"Chill, Riley. It's not like I'm going to die anything. I'll be fine," she said flippantly, but Riley noticed the fear and sorrow shining in her blue eyes. She understood what her sister wanted; she didn't want to have to face the facts and right now and she was happy to humour her. She swallowed and nodded, blinking fiercely.  
"Of course you will be," she murmured, her voice breaking with the weight of the lie and the gravity of the situation. "You'll be alright, I promise you."  
"I know…" Katherine responded softly, her blue eyes suddenly filling with tears. She wallowed heavily, her breath hitching in her chest. "Riley…I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't been a very good sister recently."  
"Please don't cry," the younger sister whispered, pulling her closer. She took a deep breath in an attempt to compose herself and shook her head. "And don't say that. You've been a brilliant sister, all along. The best I could ever ask for."  
"We both know that's a lie, recently anyway…" the blonde countered, her voice wavering heavily as the hot droplets poured down her cheeks unchecked. She reached out and laid a shaky hand on her sister's cheek, tears immediately seeping down the younger girl's face and trickling onto her hand. "You though…_You_ were great, Riley. You were trying stop me, but above all else…You were trying to save me, weren't you?"  
"Always," Riley acknowledged, fighting back a sob. "I can't believe I even considered the idea of killing you. You're a part of me. You're…You're all I've got."

"That's what we get for having a shitty family…" Katherine said, a look of pure anguish and regret slipping onto her face as she briefly thought about their childhood and their good for nothing parents. "You deserved better…"  
"_We_ deserved better," Riley corrected, a silent sob racking her body at the same time that one coursed through her sister's, causing her to gasp in pain. "Stay with me, alright? We're gonna get through this, you and me, Katherine…Just like always."  
"I just…." The blond trailed off; tear tracks standing stark against her increasingly paling flesh. She bit her lip for a few moments, her chest constricting with repressed sobs. "The Sons of Ipswich…The quest for power…I never should've let it come between us…Not ever… It was always us against the world before, and I screwed that up. I ruined everything and for that…I'm sorry…"  
"I should've stuck by you," the brunette said, an uncontrollable sob slipping free of her throat before she could stop it as she noticed her sister seemed to be growing steadily weaker and as she realised that she was going to inevitably lose her. She gently pulled the blond further closer; both of them trembling slightly, as hot torrents of tears streamed from their eyes, each of them knowing that there could only be one outcome to this; death.

"Tell them," Katherine begun so softly, that the younger girl had to lean forwards slightly in order to hear her. Her breath hitched and she forced down another sob, wearily resting her head on her sister's arm "Tell them…I'm sorry…All of them…Especially Tyler…I don't want to die without knowing things will be made right."  
"Don't!" Riley sobbed, shaking her head in vehement denial as she tried in vain to convince herself and her sister that everything would be fine, that Katherine would make it out of this alive. "Don't…Don't say that. You aren't going to die. You think I'd let that happen?"  
"You can't stop it…" Katherine wheezed, her breath becoming shallow. She spluttered weakly, a small stream of blood slipping out of her mouth, mingling with the tears steadily running down her face. Her only solace was in all of this that she had received time to make amends with Riley.  
"Yes, yes I can…" the younger girl countered desperately, taking her sister's left hand and squeezing it tightly as though she were able to keep her anchored to the land of the living. She cleared her throat, her chest tight and her heart burning with a strong sense of grief. "You once told me that we could do anything together, do you remember? You were twelve and I was eleven. And you were right, Katherine. You…were _right_." The blond let out a sob so quiet and weak that it was barely even noticeable. Her head sagged weakly on her sister's arm, feeling too heavy for her to hold up even slightly and her eyes were only open at half mask but the tears were still trickling free as though they were rushing from a raptured dam.

"I just didn't wanna be scared anymore," the elder girl admitted her voice no more than a fragile whisper. She stiffened suddenly. Her eyes fell closed for the last time as she drew in her finishing breath, falling limp in her sister's arms. Riley stared at her, grief suddenly blossoming in her chest and absorbing all other feelings, consuming her entirely. She shook her head slowly, reaching out and shaking her sister. She was almost unable to process the lack of response, the lack of movement, and the lack of breathing.  
"Katherine? Katherine! Katherine! You can't be dead! _No_! No- " she broke off, heavy and painful sobs bursting free of her chest and rendering any intended words obsolete. She pulled her sister into a sitting position, her arms tightening desperately around her, as though she were afraid to let her go or as though she could squeeze warmth and life back into her. She buried her face in her hair; boiling tears soaking into the fair coloured tresses as her body shook uncontrollably.

Tyler sagged in hold Caleb and Pogue, tears running down his cheeks and a slight sob ripping free of his throat. He just couldn't believe that his girlfriend was dead and yet, amidst his grief he felt a sense of terrible guilt. Who was he to be crying? He didn't have any right. He'd barely even known the girl, not really in the end. And although she'd been his friend and his girlfriend, he hadn't lost a sister. He hadn't had part of his heart torn out like the grief-stricken girl a few metres away from them. Caleb slowly released him, leaving him in the capable hands of Pogue, staring over at the two girls in shock. He couldn't even imagine how Riley must be feeling right now; to lose a sibling was just incomprehensible for him. He took a depth breath, finding himself surprisingly cut up over the whole thing. Beside him, Reid was silent his usual sarcastic self trapped behind a devastated and regretful sub branch of himself that was rarely seen. The sons watched as the younger sister continued to heartbreakingly express her grief for what must have been several minutes longer, before she finally lowered her sister to the ground. The Danvers boy ran a hand across his eyes and slowly begun to inch over, aware of Reid gradually following him. Riley slid closer to her sister, silent now but tears still sliding down her face. She reached out and slowly pulled the knife free, staring at it for a moment before depositing it to the ground. She slipped off her jacket and laid it across her sister's chest. "Don't want you getting cold, do you Katherine?" she whispered, her voice breaking slightly. She raised a hand to her face and wiped away the droplets trailing down it. Her eye was drawn to blood stained knife, light flickering off the blade and drawing her in. Almost as though she was in a trance, she grabbed the knife once more, staring at the weapon intently as though it held all the answers.

The girl was aware of three sets of footsteps nearing her, two from one direction and the third from another but she didn't care. She only had eyes for the knife, which her fingers tightened firmly around. "Riley…Put down the knife…" A voice instructed softly. She didn't bother looking up, but suspected that it belonged to Caleb.  
"I'm…I'm so sorry," A secondary Son announced and though she knew it was Chase, she barely even registered the words. None of it mattered. They didn't matter and she didn't matter. _Nothing _mattered, not anymore. She suddenly angled the blade towards her own chest, hearing several alarmed voices calling her name. Once again, she ignored them and thrust the knife deep into her flesh, planting it a few inches below where Katherine's wound had been. She collapsed besides her sister, her right hand snaking out and her fingers curling around the blonde's cold, limp ones. She knew how to make this right now. She knew what she had to do in order to fix everything.  
"I'm gonna stay with you this time," she murmured, closing her eyes and weakly resting her head on her sister's arm, waiting for death to reunite them. Surprisingly, she wasn't afraid. Only relieved. Taking comfort in the fact that she'd soon be with her sister again, it wasn't long before she took her final breath, her brown eyes falling shut for the very last time.

"Oh my God…" Reid whispered, tears forming in his bright blue eyes, Caleb looking absolutely devastated beside him. Pogue and Tyler slowly came over, whilst Chase remained frozen to the spot. The five of them had watched both these two girls die today, and had been powerless to stop it. It was absolutely heart breaking. Now Reid found himself questioning the good of the power. They hadn't been able to save these two, all because of some stupid magical blocking knife. That was the fact of the matter; both of the sisters had died and for what? Yes, Katherine had been wrong and seemingly crazy, but in those final moments it had become apparent to them all that she'd just been afraid. That she regretted it all and that she wanted to make amends. And Riley had clearly been unable to live without her, despite everything that had transpired. The whole thing really was devastating, and not one of them knew if they would ever be the same again. There was only one comforting factor of the whole situation and it was a tiny one; at least no one was suffering anymore. At least all the tribulation and heartbreak was over. So they thought. The four younger sons were drawn out of their musings and despair by chilling guttural sounds and choked gasps from somewhere behind them. They whirled around to face Chase, immediately ascertaining that something was wrong. The eldest Son was groaning quietly and teetering on the spot. Immediately, the eyes of the four original descendants locked the blood steadily soaking his white shirt, originating from a wound just a few inches below his sternum.

"Chase!" Caleb gasped, hurrying towards the eldest descendant, desperately hoping that they would at least be able to save him. However, the Collins boy had sunk to the floor before he'd even reached him, his breathing laboured and raspy. Caleb chucked himself down beside the eldest boy immediately, shaking his head in utter despair. He laid a shaky hand on his arm, his hazel eyes filling with tears. "Chase…I'm sorry…I'm so-" he trailed off as Chase's head lolled to one side suddenly, his eyes suddenly snapping shut. He reached out hesitantly and pressed two fingers to the side of the boy's neck, finding no pulse beating underneath the skin. He couldn't believe how quick the eldest son had been ripped away, but clearly he had some connection to the sisters due to the ritual, that meant if they were both to die, he would quickly perish in the same way. He buried his face in his hands for a few moments, and inhaled sharply in an attempt to compose himself. He stood up and glanced at each of his friends in turn, taking in their equally devastated and tearful expressions before his gaze flitted between the sisters and Chase. All three of them had been united in death. Linked right until their very final moments. Eternally together.  
Despite everything, nothing had changed, the original sons of Ipswich remained and the fifth bloodline was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N1: So here we have it. The final chapter. Bet you weren't quite expecting that to be the end! Anyways, as I said this is the final chapter. Katherine, Riley and Chase are all dead and the sons are the only ones left. Finding the words for the headstones was a bitch though so I hope you like them and I hope you've enjoyed the ride! _

**A/N2: Such sad times. Sadness and death and more death and more death. And yet, to Storm and I it was the perfect way to end it. Boom.**

_A month later…_

The sky was tinged an inky blue-black and the wind curled through the trees, ruffling their leaves so they quivered on the branches. A few fluttered in the air, pulled from their places, and spiralled across the cemetery. Caleb stood alone in the graveyard silently, the wind whipped at his face gently a few of the leaves brushing his hair but he paid them no attention too busy staring at the headstones in front of him; the graves of three witches who didn't deserve to die. Caleb read each of the grave stones with a solemn expression.

"_Katherine and Riley Green_

_Siblings in life and together in death_

_The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and deeds left undone._

_There is no better friend than a sister. And there is no better sister than you."_

"_Chase Collins_

_July 14th 1988 – January 23rd 2007_

_Beloved Friend_

_After your death you will be what you were before your birth."_

The brunette let out a heavy sigh after reading, running a hand through his hair remorsefully. The sons had personally funded the funerals and had ensured the sisters remained together as they would have wanted; having them buried side by side. It was a small token to ease of their guilt over their responsibility for the deaths but it didn't make Caleb feel any better. To some extent it had made it worse when he had realised how little he had known them. They couldn't even put their birthdays on the graves; the school had refused to provide the information stating it was closed information for relatives only and the sisters had never told them. He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if he hadn't have pushed Riley away when she had first told him what was going on. Perhaps if he had listened things would have been different and no one would have died or he would at least have known what to put on their tombstones. He could have got to know Riley, helped her stop and save Katherine and made them a part of the covenant even though they had different power sources. They could have expanded into a proper witch coven with Katherine and Riley being like siblings to him and the others; sisters with each other and the sons. None of the covenant had sisters and none of them ever could. The power lines were very specific; one son per couple. Nothing more and nothing less. There were never daughters of Ipswich. Caleb closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself just a moment to imagine what could have been in full detail. A bittersweet image formed in his mind; a twisted version of a time where the two girls and Chase had once been alive.

_They were all sat together around the canteen table, Katherine giggling in Tyler's lap where she belonged with Reid rolling his eyes at them. Riley sat opposite them with Caleb and Sarah next to her._

"_There is a spare chair next to him you know Katherine," Caleb teased with a grin._

"_It's not as comfortable," she replied, looking amused. Beside them Reid rolled his eyes and they all laughed at his exasperated expression._

"_Be thankful they're not making out. I'm scared of going into our dorm room half the time nowadays," the blonde told them with a smirk, ignoring their laughter. "There are some parts of Baby Boy I just don't wanna see ya know?" Tyler extracted one arm from around Katherine's waist to punch his best friend in the shoulder and they all snickered again. A few seconds later Chase walked over with his tray smiling at them._

"_Hey, what's so funny?" he asked as he sat down the other side of Riley._

"_Just Tyler and my sister. Like usual," the dark haired girl replied with a grin._

"_Yeah, serious PDA issues over here," Reid commented. Tyler nudged him slightly with his elbow although he looked rather delighted by the attention._

"_You're just jealous you haven't got a girlfriend. Are you feeling left out of the loop?" the youngest son teased good naturedly. Reid snorted in amusement._

"_I'm not the only single guy at the table Baby Boy," he reminded them. "Me and Chase are both still hot and single." More laughter erupted from the other on the table and Caleb noticed Chase's eyes flicker over to Riley for a moment before he replied._

"_Not for too much longer Reid," he said with a grin. "I've got my eye on someone."_

A stronger gust of wind suddenly blew past him, a branch cracking slightly and causing Caleb's concentration to break. The image he had been imagining faded immediately and he opened his eyes with a small sigh. He knew wishful thinking wouldn't get him anywhere and he couldn't change the past yet he couldn't help it. They had lost so much so fast. All because he had trusted the wrong person. He would never get to know the sisters and he would never truly get to understand Chase. Nobody would. They would remain a mystery forever. Shaking his head to clear it Caleb looked down at the graves once more before letting his eyes flash black with power. A bouquet of flowers appeared at each of the headstones; lilies for Chase and roses for the two girls. For a moment Caleb stared at them before crouching in front if the sisters' monument with a solemn expression.

"You can be together now," he whispered, voice rough and broken. He straightened up after that and walked away, a lump forming in his throat as he went to meet the other remaining sons.

Over the years the sons visited the graves frequently but slowly, as the memories faded, they stopped. Yet one thing never changed.

Katherine and Riley would always have each other.


End file.
